


Loup-Garou

by ernestoclon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance, angst leve, cannon (con leves cambios), el fluff sólo cuando lo amerite, mucho fluff ocacional, narraciones intercaladas, parejas melosas, presencia de personajes ausentes de la última temporada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernestoclon/pseuds/ernestoclon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale es ahora un lobo completo, ha evolucionado y es mucho más fuerte y veloz que antes, pero aún hay algo que no sabe sobre sus nuevos poderes. Stiles comienza a sentir terribles dolores por todo su cuerpo y a pesar de saber qué los causa, decide negárselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> *Bueno, este es un long-fic que en realidad no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Por el momento ya tengo escritos este prólogo y dos capítulos más que iré subiendo una vez por semana, lo que me da tiempo suficiente para ir adelantando los que siguen. 
> 
> *Este fic es cannon, porque a veces soy medio obsesivo con eso, así que respeta todos los eventos ocurridos hasta el final de la cuarta temporada, por lo que las cosas partirán de ahí y el desarrollo de las relaciones será algo así como gradual, pero no lento. 
> 
> *Es cannon, pero tengan en cuenta que, a pesar de respetar lo que ya se dijo, me encanta jugar con lo que no, así que me aprovecharé de eso para hacer que vuelvan ciertos personajes que no me gustó que se hayan ido, a veces sin explicación. Todos excepto Danny, que como nunca dijeron si se había ido o no, pues yo decidí que no y ya. 
> 
> *La temática que sigue es muy a la de la serie, por lo que se desarrollaran las relaciones interpersonales con eventos paranormales que afectan la seguridad de todos. (Vamos, que estoy haciendo changuitos para que David lea esto y le guste tanto que me ofrezca empleo [sí, cómo no])
> 
> *No tengo beta, así que todos los capítulos los revisaré yo mismo, me disculpo por cualquier barbarismo ortográfico que encuentren y no duden en señalarlos si es que los hacen, no me molesta, por el contrario. 
> 
> *Por último, nada más decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, y si yo quiero divertirme un rato con ellos es con fines meramente lúdicos, sin ningún tipo de interés monetario.

Gévadou, Fracia. 1767

 

Marabell vio directo a la espalda del hombre durante el tiempo que pudo hacerlo, mientras éste se alejaba rumbo al pueblo más cercano. Observó los movimientos lentos y elegantes del hombre que con su andar resuelto y paciente le había quitado aquello que para una mujer joven era lo más preciado: su corazón. 

La gitana suspiró con pesadez una y otra vez, sin alternar con respiraciones normales como si de repente esa fuera la única forma posible de hacerlo. Sus ojos se anegaron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Cuando el primer sollozo escapó de si garganta y comprobó que pese a su sufrimiento el otro no volvería, se levantó del suelo al que se había tirado de rodillas momentos antes y regresó a su tienda, con los suyos, sosteniéndose el pecho con ambas manos y sorbiendo por la nariz de vez en cuando. 

¿Otra gitana con el corazón destrozado? Se preguntaban los pocos que la habían visto llegar, pero poco les importaba en realidad, y menos ella. ¿No le habían dicho que no se acercara a los hombres ajenos a ellos? Se lo merecía, por ser tan terca y tonta, por haber traspasado los límites establecidos por su raza y su género inferior. 

Marabell, escondida de todos, sabiendo que ahora sería más repudiada que antes. Sólo anhelaba una única cosa. Con su cuerpo recostado y sus manos aun sosteniendo su pecho, clamaba por el reg reso de su él, Garou, su hombre que amaba, al que se había entregado sin pudor, sabiéndose o creyéndose correspondida. ¿Por qué no volvía? ¿Por qué la había condenado de la forma en que lo había hecho, sabiendo que su rechazo no sólo los perjudicaba a ellos, como pareja, a su vida de entera felicidad juntos, sino a ella en particular, con su raza, pero más importante, consigo misma?

Y fue en ese momento en el que lo odió, porque no podía amarlo, porque se lo habían negado. 

Con los ojos cerrados sintió que se deshacía en líquido, que sus lágrimas obraban en ella cual agua en bruja principiante. Ya nada le importaba, nada tenía el menor sentido, su vida no servía ya para nada y su corazón estaba vacío. ¡No entendía por qué! ¿Acaso había hecho ella algo mal? ¿Por qué su hombre, su Loup-Garou, la dejaba tirada justo ahora?

Marabell había guardado su secreto, cuando él se lo reveló. Incluso había jurado por sus dioses, en un rito prohibido, que jamás revelaría lo que su amado le confió. Y había cumplido. 

—¡Maldito! —gritó ella en medio de la noche, cuando todos ya dormían y ella no había podido soportarlo más— ¡Maldito Loup-Garou!

“El amor es la más poderosa de las magias, Marabell”, recordaba que le había dicho su madre. “Tanto, que no puede ser recreada o controlada por nadie. Puedes provocar que dos personas se obsesionen entre sí, pero no que se amen. Esa es una de las dos reglas que nunca debes romper cuando practiques la magia”.

Y Marabell había entendido, no jugar nunca con los sentimientos, nunca poder recrear el amor; y ahora lo entendía mucho mejor: él no regresaría a ella y ella no podía obligarlo. 

—¡Malditos hombres lobo! —repitió, gritándolo. Fue en ese momento en que decidió vengarse.


	2. Fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el primer capítulo del fic, espero que les agrade. Muchas gracias a todos por la bienvenida que le han dado hasta ahora.

Sólo hay tres cosas en esta vida  
Que no se pueden ocultar:  
El sol, la luna y la verdad  
(Proverbio budista)

 

Beacon Hills, época actual.  
Stiles se detuvo con la mano extendida hacia el picaporte de su habitación. Esta vez el dolor era un poco más fuerte que en otras ocasiones. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las palmas a la cabeza, alborotando su cabello más de lo usual y reprimió un gemido que seguro alertaría a su padre de que algo andaba mal, y Stiles no quería preocupar a su padre de más. Suficiente tenía con todo lo que pasaba en ese pueblo cada dos por tres. 

Era un dolor quemante, como si su cuerpo hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea, como si su sangre de repente hirviera como el aceite y mandara ese insoportable ardor por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, nada. 

El dolor se fue, así como sabía que sucedería. Durante los últimos meses había sido asaltado por esos ataques de dolor ardiente, y aunque al principio había intentado aliviarlo con hielo y agua helada, pronto descubrió que ni esos, ni ningún otro remedio que pudiera pensar funcionaba. El fuego estaba dentro de él, consumiéndolo por dentro, derritiendo sus órganos. Con el paso de los días se dedicó sólo a esperar que el dolor se fuera por sí mismo, con el miedo siempre latente de que en algún momento su sufrimiento decidiera no dejarlo, condenándolo a vivir ese agónico ardor por el resto de sus días. 

Por si no fuera poco, su sueño había sido turbulento, repleto de berserkers y Calaveras con espadas láser y rodeados de fuego, mucho fuego. Y en medio de ese fuego, ardiendo como él mismo lo había hecho momentos antes, veía a Derek retorciéndose de dolor. 

Stiles tomó aire con fuerza y se obligó a salir de su habitación, a despedirse de su padre con su típica sonrisa burlona, a tomar el rumbo de la escuela para enfrentarse a otro día de educación. Luego de limpiarse el rostro para eliminar todo rastro de sudor, compuso su habitual mueca de despreocupada inocencia y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela. 

No había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse a sí mismo preguntándose por qué sucedían esos dolores, porque lo sabía. Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta a pesar de que le gustaría de verdad no saberla. 

Pero luego estaba lo de Derek. ¿Por qué había soñado con él?, es decir, era absurdo que se lo preguntara, no era raro que soñara con sus amigos, ni siquiera sus amigos en situaciones de peligro, eso era algo normal, lo que no era normal era que cada noche de las últimas semanas soñara con Derek Hale, siendo abrasado por un fuego que, según parecía, era muy doloroso. Y cada noche Stiles se despertaba agitado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una presión en el pecho, una de angustia y desazón. 

Era pánico en el más puro sentido de la palabra, y Stiles sabía exactamente lo que ese concepto significaba. Hacía un par de meses que nadie había visto al menor de los Hale, incluso Scott había estado un poco preocupado por él, pero luego de la misión de rescate en México, el beta había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder pensar, y nadie tuvo el valor o la fuerza para convencerlo de que se quedara. Y lo más extraño era que Stiles de verdad deseaba que volviera con ellos a Beacon Hills. 

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente cuando estacionó su amado Jeep azul en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Debía calmarse, de verdad necesitaba parecer despreocupado y tranquilo, sobre todo considerando el enorme grupo de seres sobrenaturales que pululaban por los pasillos de la escuela. Sobre todo, quería permanecer tranquilo para Scott, quién desde el problema con el nogitsune no paraba de darle miradas preocupadas. 

De nuevo se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, de verdad no quería seguir elucubrando sobre ese horrible demonio… no podía. Allison estaba demasiado presente en su mente aún. Cada vez que veía su asiento vacío al lado del de Lydia, un nudo se le instalaba en el corazón y permanecía ahí por horas. Porque era su culpa, no importaba cuánto trataran los demás de disuadirlo de pensar así, Stiles sabía que de no haberle cedido el control de su cuerpo al nogitsune, ella no estaría muerta. El muchacho había provocado mucho daño cuando permitió que el otro lo poseyera, por eso debía mantenerse sereno y fuerte, para que no volviera a suceder. 

—Hey, Stiles —dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas cuando guardaba sus cosas en el casillero— Scott dice que hoy hay entrenamiento. 

Stiles suspiro, no entendía cuál era el punto de que él también participara en los entrenamientos si no podía siquiera igualar la rapidez o fuerza de los demás, si no fuera por Lydia, se aburriría de muerte. El chico se giró hacía el otro y le sonrió. 

—Gracias, Ethan. Ahí estaré.

El otro asintió con una seca cabezada y se fue rumbo a su salón de clases. Stiles se le quedó viendo mientras hacía su recorrido, con una mueca triste pintada en el rostro. Al final, después de un tiempo, Ethan había decidido volver de su autoexilio, para unirse a la manada de Scott e intentar acercarse a Danny de nuevo, pero algo faltaba. Stiles simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a pensar en el adolescente sin su hermano gemelo, y no quería elucubrar en lo que debía sentir Ethan al recorrer esa escuela por la que él y su hermano habían deambulado por mucho tiempo. 

Para todo el mundo tener al gemelo de nuevo con ellos representaba cosas diferentes, pero la que más lo resentía era Lydia. Lo veía a él, a su hermano, cada vez que se encontraba con Ethan, y nadie la culpaba. 

—Es raro —le dijo la pelirroja poco después de que el gemelo se uniera a ellos de nuevo—, Aiden era muy diferente de su hermano Ethan, tenía un aura de verdadera rebeldía alrededor todo el tiempo. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil, porque al final miro a Ethan de lejos y no puedo evitar sentir un enorme vacío porque sé que él no es su hermano. 

La primera clase del día era Inglés, y la tomaba con Lydia y Kira, así que se encaminó hacia el aula con su cara de estudiada indiferencia ente todo el mundo. No se hacía ilusiones tampoco, él era Stiles Stilinski, el don nadie, el que era popular porque sus amigos eran populares, así que en realidad sabía que ningunos de los demás estudiantes le prestaba atención, pero eso a fin de cuentas no le importaba nada. Siempre había sido así. 

—Debes hablar con Malia —le dijo Kira en cuanto ocupó su lugar en el asiento al lado del suyo—, creo que esta situación ya es demasiado. 

Lydia aún no llegaba, pero Stiles sabía que de estar allí, la banshee sacudiría la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y el adolescente muy en el fondo sabía que ellas, y todos en realidad, tenían razón. Debía hablar con su novia. 

—Fue a tu casa anoche, ¿cierto? —Kira asintió, mirando al frente, esquivando su mirada— ¿estuvo mal?

La chica se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarlo, y cabeceó un poco en diferentes direcciones antes de contestar. 

—Ella cree que vas a terminarla. 

—¿Por qué? ¿te dijo por qué piensa eso?

Kira se volvió hacia él en ese momento con una expresión comprensiva que Stiles supo identificar. Ese era uno de los problemas que tenía ser amigo de una panda de adolescentes sobrenaturales: todos podían leer sus emociones incluso mejor que él mismo. 

—Me habló de unos sueños, bueno… en realidad no me dijo qué clase de sueños, pero dijo que tú soñabas mucho y que cuando lo hacías solías murmurar un nombre… y que no era el de ella —Stiles apartó la vista un momento, boqueando en busca de aire y asintió ante la otra, dando por terminada la charla, pero al parecer Kira tenía otros planes—. Mira, todos sabemos que es difícil, que a veces simplemente las cosas no se dan, pero no tienes que avergonzarte de nada… M-Malia está triste, pero no por ella sino por ti, dice que quiere ayudarte pero no sabe cómo. 

—¿Ella dijo eso? —preguntó el hijo del sheriff mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. 

Kira asintió de nuevo, sin despegar los labios otra vez. 

—¿Ya le dijiste? —dijo Lydia mientras se sentaba frente a Kira y se volteaba para ver a Stiles. La otra volvió a asentir, muda de repente. 

—¿Que acaso todo el mundo va a hablar de mi vida sentimental? —dijo Stiles con molestia enmascarada de sarcasmo. 

—Mira, Stiles todos los lobos saben que has dejado de sentir por Malia lo que antes sentías, lo… huelen… ya sabes cómo es eso. Ella también puede sentirlo, no tiene caso que sigas fingiendo ¿no crees?

—Pero es que no finjo —contestó un poco a la defensiva— de verdad me gusta estar con ella. 

—Sí, pero Malia está enamorada —replicó la pelirroja—, de una forma rara y totalmente psicópata algunas veces, pero enamorada. Y le duele que sigas estando con ella cuando sabe muy bien que tú dejaste de sentirte así. 

Kira volvió a asentir, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de comenzar la clase, con ese nuevo profesor que había llegado a sustituir como titular el puesto dejado por la señorita Blake, y que hasta entonces había estado con una maestra sustituta. Cosas cotidianas en la preparatoria de Beacon Hills 

Stiles se pasó el resto de la hora sumido en sus pensamientos. No había dejado de sentir algo por Malia, de eso estaba seguro, sus reacciones físicas se lo demostraban cada vez que la veía acercarse a él, pero de un tiempo para acá tuvo que reconocer que todo se quedaba en eso: reacciones físicas. Ya no había esa cosa, ese elemento que lo hacía querer saber dónde estaba, qué hacía, si estaba bien. Es decir sí la había, pero de la misma forma en que se preocupaba por sus amigos. Pero ¿y qué pasaba con todo? Tenían una muy buena relación, que había sido relativamente corta pero intensa. Su padre amaba a la chica y ella le prodigaba muestras de afecto todo el tiempo; sí, de una forma directa, rara y a veces un poco desequilibrada, pero Stiles sabía que ella lo quería, y considerando sus enormes fracasos en el amor, lo único que el pecoso quería hacer era corresponder de la misma manera en que ella lo amaba a él. 

“¿Y qué hay de ti, Stiles? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer feliz a alguien aunque eso signifique que tú dejarás pasar la oportunidad de serlo?” Stiles no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y era así por dos sencillas razones: no tenía a quién prodigarle un amor tan intenso como el que él quería para él; y comenzaba a sospechar que su tiempo de vida era muy corto. ¿Por qué desaprovechar la poca vida que le quedaba esperando un amor de cuento de hadas que muy probablemente nunca sucediera? 

Pero no era justo, y él lo sabía. Tal vez él no podía tener un cuento de hadas pero Malia sí se merecía el suyo… después de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida, el destino se lo debía. 

El resto de las clases pasó sin incidentes y el entrenamiento de lacrosse fue igual de extenuante como siempre. El entrenador lo mandó de defensa, por lo que no pudo hablar mucho con Scott o Liam y se dedicó a darle miraditas a Danny sólo para provocar el enojo de Ethan, ya que consideraba divertido que incluso un humano como él pudiera detectar los gruñidos celosos del beta. Ni qué decir que Danny se le unió al juego en cuanto comprendió las intenciones de Stiles. ¡Dios, cómo amaba a ese chico!

Salió rumbo al estacionamiento una vez estuvo listo para el “otro entrenamiento”, aunque en realidad él no fuera a ser más que un simple espectador. En el lugar, cerca del auto de Lydia y el de Kira, ya se habían juntado todos y Stiles no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara de pena al ver a Malia ahí. La chica ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, aunque es cierto que en realidad no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar como se debía, ya que ese día no tomaron ninguna clase juntos. 

Stiles se acercó a ellos con esa pose relajada que ya le salía de forma natural. 

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ya —dijo Scott— nos vemos todos en la mansión Hale. Danny —dijo esto último dirigiéndose sólo al chico— si quieres puedes venir también, puedes quedarte con Stiles y Lydia mientras planean nuevos ejercicios y tácticas. 

—Sí, Danny —contestó Stiles, haciendo segunda al alfa y queriendo pinchar a Ethan un poco más—, nos vendría muy bien un par de “manos” extra. No sé si me explico.

Liam se rió, pero fue el único, los demás estaban atentos a la reacción de Ethan, que sólo resopló y le mandó a Stiles una mirada asesina, pasándola luego al joven beta que de repente se quedó mudo. 

Danny estuvo de acuerdo en asistir. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque a esas alturas ya estuviera enterado de la identidad paranormal de todos los que estaban ahí. De cierta forma era un alivio poder contar con alguien más en la manada que fuera humano, además nadie podía negar las habilidades informáticas del chico. 

Entonces, ya todos preparados para salir, Stiles se acercó a Malia para poder hablarle directamente a ella, sin que los demás estuvieran en medio, aunque de cualquier forma todos estuvieran pendientes de lo que sea que se fueran a decir. 

—Hey, Malia —saludó intentando cobrar un poco más de valor— ¿Quieres que te lleve? 

Malia lo miró un momento antes de responder. 

—No —dijo. 

Stiles asintió, sintiendo que el aire de repente le faltaba. Se sentía mal por el rechazo de la chica, pero se sentía aún más mal porque ella le guardara tanto rencor como acababa de comprobar. 

—Es que Kira se ofreció a llevarme porque va a ayudarme con las clases de historia y vamos a repasar el… amm ¿cómo se llamaba?

—El che Guevara —contestó la mencionada con rapidez— es para su proyecto final. 

—Está bien, nos vemos allá entonces —dijo el chico mientras se subía al jeep. Stiles no estaba seguro, pero por un momento pudo sentir cómo todos comenzaban a respirar al mismo tiempo. 

 

La mansión destruida de los Hale le trajo innumerables recuerdos y sensaciones. Por un momento creyó que sería capaz de ver a Derek salir de entre las ruinas de su casa familiar, con su pose de chico rudo y su ceño fruncido. 

—Yo también lo extraño —dijo la voz de Scott muy cerca de su oído izquierdo. Se había parado junto a él y miraba la mansión con añoranza. Eran los únicos en el lugar pues los demás, repartidos en los autos de Lydia y Kira, aún no habían llegado. Stiles bufó ante la sugerencia de Scott, más para despistarlo por haberlo pillado pensando en el lobo desaparecido que porque no compartiera sus sentimientos. 

—Ya sabes que le gusta hacerse el dramático y toda esa onda de “chico misterioso”… ya volverá. 

“Espero”, se dijo para sus adentros, evitando a toda costa el suspiro que salió de su pecho y que amenazó con evidenciarlo. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado. Luego de asentir en señal de acuerdo, Scott dijo que los otros ya estaban llegando, así que se preparó para el entrenamiento.

 

Mientras Ethan y Malia ayudaban a Liam a aprender a controlar sus sentidos superdesarrollados, Scott y Kira se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo con el fin de que la chica dominara las artes marciales que le salían de forma tan natural, y de paso Scott aprendía nuevas formas para defenderse de los golpes. Todos se la pasaban bien, hacían ejercicio o reían ente casi cualquier cosa. En general también Lydia y él tenían buenos momentos, contándose las nuevas historias escandalosas que sucedían en la escuela, dándose consejo o de plano planeando actividades para que los lobos tuvieran diferentes ejercicios, y que el entrenamiento no fuera tan monótono. 

Esta vez era una de esas veces y los chicos se inclinaban en torno a Lydia quien, libreta en mano, anotaba las sugerencias de Stiles y de Danny, aunque este último participara menos que los otros dos. 

—No te sientas apenado, Dan —dijo Stiles pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo más hacia sí—. Ahora eres parte de la manada. 

—¡Stilisnki —gritó Ethan, perdiendo la concentración por un momento, por lo que no pudo detener el golpe al estómago que le dio Liam y que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire. Cuando se recuperó Stiles tenía sus manos bien guardadas en sus bolsillos y expresión de no romper ni un plato. Cerca de ellos, la voz de Malia se tiñó de alegría en una serie de carcajadas contagiosas, mientras señalaba a Ethan y luego a Stiles. Nadie sabía por qué se reía con tanta fuerza, pero lo cierto es que todos comenzaron a reír con más o menos entusiasmo. Stiles sólo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa pícara, un poco antes de que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia delante y su visión se borrara por completo. 

Todos corrieron hacia el hijo del Sheriff mientras éste se revolcaba en el piso lanzando terribles alaridos. 

El dolor había vuelto, pero esta vez era insoportable. La sensación de calor por todos su cuerpo no sólo le mandaba dolor a través de su sistema nervioso, sino que Stiles podía sentir hasta sus huesos cediendo ante lo inevitable. Su mente se llenó entonces de imágenes de fuego, como si estuviera presenciando un incendio, pero él estuviera ahí también, dentro del mismo, sin poder escapar. 

Muy lejanos se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de sus amigos, que se habían inclinado sobre su cuerpo, preguntándole qué le pasaba. Pudo escuchar el miedo en sus voces y entonces él también lo sintió. Creyó que moriría, que ese era su momento, que por fin esa cosa que vivía dentro de él había decidido poner fin a la tregua, que ahora lo reclamaría, lo mataría en venganza por haberlo tenido encadenado tanto tiempo. 

Stiles abrió los ojos y los demás pudieron ver un destello en ellos, que enmarcaba el profundo dolor del chico. Y Stiles gritó con todas sus fuerzas, por el dolor y por algo más. Porque justo antes de abrir los ojos su mente le había mostrado el incendio, y en medio de él a un hombre que se quemaba, que le suplicaba por su ayuda. Stiles lo conocía, por lo que el pánico que sintió al ver que se estaba quemando sin remedio fue entonces mucho más grande que el miedo hacia su propio destino. 

Estiró la mano para poder alcanzarlo, ocasionando que sus amigos se apartaran un poco para evitar el golpe, y en medio de su sufrimiento, aún le quedó fuerza para gritar el nombre del hombre que se estaba quemando.  
—¡DEREK!

Luego de eso su cuerpo dejó de doler. Entonces vino la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues bueno... eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. 
> 
> y lo mismo, sigo sin beta, así que cualquier error no duden en decírmelo.


	3. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí ya tenemos el segundo capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias por la acogida que ha ido teniendo y también por los comentarios y kudos que me han dejado. Perdón si los hago esperar, pero me gusta el drama y el suspenso.

El olor a hospital, aunque no le era ajeno, nunca le había agradado del todo, y ahora con sus sentidos superdesarrollados a veces se volvía francamente insoportable. Pero no ese día. 

Ni siquiera el hecho de que su madre fuera la jefa de enfermeras le ayudó a Scott a dejar de marearse con el penetrante olor a desinfectante, que ahora no sólo le revolvía el estómago sino que además a veces lograba marearlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento su mente estaba en cualquier lado menos en el hecho de encontrarse sentado en la sala de espera de la clínica, rodeado de un grupo de adolescentes sobrenaturales que lucían igual de preocupados que él. 

Y no es que no lo apreciara, pero como alfa, con sus sentidos aún más desarrollados que los de los demás, era capaz de captar con más finura los sentimientos que los demás exudaban, entremezclados con los suyos propios, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, quería subirse por las paredes, arrancarle la cabeza a Ethan por sentir que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de morir, gritarle a cada médico y enfermera que pasaba frente a él. 

Pero se contenía, porque sabía que no era culpa de nadie, que su amigo tenía algo, que algo le había pasado y que ninguno de ellos pudo haberlo previsto. Se contenía porque sabía que su comportamiento era culpa de su desesperación, de su impotencia, que se habían instalado en su pecho desde el primer grito que escuchó salir de los labios de su hermano. 

Ya llevaban más de tres horas desde que habían llevado a Stiles al hospital y los médicos aún no lograban saber qué era lo que tenía; todos decían que, salvo el hecho de estar inconsciente, no había nada mal con él. Y si era así ¿por qué carajos no despertaba? ¿por qué no se levantaba de esa cama, salía del cuarto con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y decía que todo había sido una broma? 

Lydia le puso la mano en el hombro y Scott volvió la cabeza para mirar a los demás. Ethan, Liam y Malia podían oler sus emociones y verlo tan cabreado los había puesto en posición amenazante y además derrotada, como si no quisieran ni siquiera moverse para no provocar su ira y al mismo tiempo estuvieran listos para saltar a la yugular del primer incauto al que se le ocurriera decir algo. 

Su mirada triste se posó en Kira y ésta lo interpretó como una señal de que podía acercarse, así que salvó la distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo y ahí fue donde Scott sintió que se venía abajo. Aunque no estuviera dispuesto a demostrarlo con una imagen física de esa situación, por dentro se sentía a punto de llorar de frustración. 

—Chicos —dijo luego de un momento, tratando de imponer fuerza a sus palabras— relájense, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos saquen de aquí sin saber qué es lo que le pasa a Stiles. 

Los otros asintieron y siguieron el ejemplo de su Alfa, que se sentó en pose firme pero tranquila, dispuesto a esperar por alguna noticia que pudiera, por fin quitarle el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta. Lydia había dicho que no sentía a la muerte venir por él, pero eso no significaba que dejara de preocuparse por su amigo, sino todo lo contrario, porque quería decir que no sabían lo que le pasaba ni a dónde lo llevaría, y la ignorancia, quién lo diría, lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Liam se sentó al otro lado de Scott, por lo que quedó entre él y Kira, ambos colgados de su brazo, como buscando en él un consuelo que no lograban encontrar por sí mismos. Ethan estaba junto a Danny, tomado de su mano y con la vista fija en el piso con expresión concentrada. Malia estaba junto a ellos con la frente recargada contra las manos y el cabello enmarcando su rostro, mientras que Lydia se recargaba contra la pared, evitando taconear para mostrar su desesperación porque sabía que eso sólo pondría más nerviosos a los demás. 

—Por favor, díganme que alguien más vio lo mismo que yo —dijo Ethan luego de un momento, despegando la vista del piso para mirar a los demás. 

Scott clavó sus ojos en los del beta, con una mirada que le confirmaba al gemelo que sí, lo había visto, pero que no fuera por ese camino por ahora. Pero no todos eran lobos y no todos debían someterse a las órdenes de Scott. 

—Lo vi… —dijo Lydia, ajena a la discusión silenciosa entre el alfa y el beta— le brillaron los ojos ¿cierto? Como a ustedes cuando se transforman. 

—Pero eso no es posible. Stiles no es como nosotros —dijo Liam, mirando a la pelirroja y luego a Scott con confusión. 

Scott iba a replicar, pero en ese momento regresó el Sheriff, quien había salido para traer café para todos. Por lo menos eso era lo que había dicho, pero ya había tardado cerca de media hora, por lo que a todos les quedó claro que en realidad John Stilinski se había ido porque necesitaba tiempo a solas. 

—Oigan, les agradezco mucho que hayan venido —comenzó a decir el hombre—, prometo mantenerlos informados, pero creo que lo mejor es que vayan a descansar. 

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre Scott, que se había tensado al escuchar el comentario del padre de Stiles. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su pose era de amenaza, casi mostrando sus colmillos y garras. El sheriff lo miró extrañado y un poco temeroso cuando los otros lobos también se pusieron agresivos. Por fortuna Scott se dio cuenta de la situación, así que les rugió a los otros en una orden de sumisión para después regresar a su posición relajada de antes. 

—Lo lamento, Sheriff, pero ninguno de nosotros se moverá de aquí. Stiles es parte de la manada y nosotros nos cuidamos mutuamente. 

John asintió con movimientos lentos, poco convencido, pero no hizo otro comentario tratando de alejar a los chicos del hospital. Scott se atrevió a espiar un poco las emociones del hombre y encontró enojo, pero sobre todo miedo, un pánico asfixiante de perder a su hijo. Scott podía entender eso, lo que provocó que se arrepintiera de la manera agresiva en cómo había reaccionado. Para el Sheriff no debía ser fácil enfrentarse a la muerte día a día en su trabajo, pero debía ser más difícil aún saber que tu hijo, la única familia que te quedaba, también estaba haciendo lo mismo, y que el peligro que enfrentaba era mucho más letal que el suyo propio. 

Ese miedo lo entendía bien, suponía que era el mismo que el que su madre sentía cada vez que una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre ellos, pero en John Stilinski el miedo también llegaba por otras razones. Desde hacía mucho tiempo sheriff e hijo eran uno solo contra el mundo, se apoyaban mutuamente, se defendían y cuidaban el uno al otro, y si Stiles moría su vida se volvería vacía, más solitaria de lo que ya era. John Stilinski ya había logrado vencer la depresión una vez y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo. 

 

A Stiles lo tenían en una sala especial a la que no era posible acceder sin autorización y ni siquiera el hecho de que su madre fuera la jefa de enfermeras y el padre de Liam uno de los médicos residentes había logrado que alguno los dejara pasar, pues estaba en observación continua y absoluta. 

La noche ya estaba sobre Beacon Hills cuando por fin decidieron pasar a Stiles a un piso adecuado para poder tener visitas. No hizo falta que el médico les dijera que no podía haber tanta gente en el cuarto, porque a todos les importó poco e hicieron hasta lo imposible por quedarse junto a su a amigo en todo momento. John y Melissa intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, por lo que intercedieron por los chicos para obtener el permiso, que al final les fue concedido. 

—Mamá —dijo Scott cuando la enfermera iba a salir de la habitación —sé sincera y dime qué es lo que saben. 

Melissa miró a su hijo a los ojos con esa mirada de comprensión materna, que en realidad dirigía a todo el mundo, antes de responder. 

—Sabemos lo mismo que antes. Su cuerpo está bien, su corazón y cerebro no muestran señales de daño. Sólo está dormido. 

—¿Y no tienen formas de hacerlo despertar?

—Sería peligroso, lo mejor es esperar a que lo haga por su propia cuenta. 

Scott asintió y miró a su madre irse rumbo a su puesto de trabajo, con el corazón en un puño por no haber podido obtener respuestas tampoco de ella. El alfa no necesitaba mucho de los doctores para saber más o menos el estado de su amigo, ya que su oído superdesarrollado le dejaba saber exactamente que su amigo estaba dormido y que no estaba experimentando ninguna clase de dolor, pero había algo en la oficialidad que lo hacía todo más creíble y en esos momentos sentía que necesitaba de un médico que pudiera decirle lo que sus sentidos ya sabían pero su cerebro paranoico se negaba a aceptar.

Desesperado, sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje para Alan Deaton a toda prisa, contándole lo que había pasado. Ya al final añadió una última cosa, que seguro haría que el veterinario se quedara sin palabras: “Antes de desmayarse, los ojos le brillaron”. 

____________

El sonido de una bala disparada no con la suficiente precisión rompió el apacible silencio en el que se encontraba el bosque nocturno de Bacon Hills. La mujer a la que disparaban giró el cuerpo un poco para intentar ver a su atacante pero no logró ver mucho a través de la bruma y la oscuridad, además ese bosque no era su territorio, no lo conocía, así que temía perderse. 

La mujer estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con sus impresionantes senos moviéndose al aire en una naturalidad sobrenatural, como si una fuerza gravitatoria diferente a la terrestre común los mantuviera erguidos, erectos casi, sólo un poco cubiertos por dos cortinas de cabello de un rubio brillante y llamativo, platinado al punto de ser casi blanco y del cual la luna arrancaba destellos cada pocos segundos. 

Una nueva bala acertó a pocos metros de sus pies y tomó eso como una señal de que ya había estado demasiado tiempo parada en el mismo lugar. Emprendió una carrera por su vida que nunca creyó que debería recorrer. Nunca, porque allá en Inglaterra nadie jamás se habría atrevido a dispararle. El ronroneo constante de varias motocicletas le hizo acelerar el paso, usando su súper velocidad al máximo de sus fuerzas, que la verdad ya no eran tantas.

El primer rugido de dolor cuando una bala por fin logró darle en un brazo le sonó, incluso a sus oídos, desgarrador, intenso, asustado y furioso. Pero se obligó a no dejar de correr, porque sabía que si lo hacía estaba muerta. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso? Ella pensó que la dejarían tranquila, su ama le dijo que no había nada que temer en este pueblo norteamericano, ella le aseguró que estaría a salvo y que podría vivir tranquila con su naturaleza porque Beacon Hills era el faro de lo sobrenatural en este país, todo el mundo lo aceptaba sabía. Incluso le dijo que había humanos que conocían de su existencia y que los dejaban tranquilos, que vivían en armonía unos con otros. 

Resultó evidente en ese momento que lo que le había dicho su ama era falso o una mentira y mientras las lágrimas de dolor salían y corrían por sus mejillas, un sentimiento de ultrajada traición se instaló en su pecho, cegándola casi por completo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había pasado, pero estaba acorralada, parada frente a una pared lisa de roca, con el sonido de las motocicletas retumbando en la distancia, acercándose cada vez más. 

Su pulso se aceleró, su respiración comenzó a agitarse en bocanadas de un miedo que era visible incluso en los poros erizados de su piel, en sus pupilas dilatadas y en su boca abierta en sorpresa, en estupefacta e incrédula sorpresa. Los cazadores estaban cada vez más cerca, el sonido de sus motos le estaba destrozando los tímpanos, pero sabía que era por miedo, no porque en realidad fueran sonidos fuertes. Entonces comprendió que era todo, que su final había llegado, que no tenía caso seguir luchando, porque su cuerpo había caído presa del miedo. 

En un lugar no muy apartado de ahí, dentro de la habitación de un hospital, rodeada de seres sobrenaturales y un padre preocupado, una chica peligrosa sintió la presencia de la muerte atenazando su corazón, que comenzó a latir con rapidez, movimientos que fue detectado por los oídos de sus amigos, quienes se apresuraron a rodearla para saber qué pasaba. La chica pelirroja bajó la cabeza y negó con vehemencia antes de decir. 

—No es aquí… es fuera… no podemos hacer nada —fue un susurro pero no hacía falta que levantara la voz para que los demás lo escucharan—. Además, por nuestro bien es mejor que esta chica muera. 

Y entonces calló, guardó silencio para sentirlo. No quiso gritar, a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, no quiso. Porque esta chica no se lo merecía, no merecía que nadie se enterara de su muerte. 

La mujer rubia se vio rodeada por una grupo de unos diez cazadores, armados con toda clase de instrumentos para matar, que la miraban serios, expectantes, sin atreverse a acercarse pero dejando claro que no había forma de escapar de ese cercó. De entre ellos, una mujer mucho mayor que ella se adelantó con pasos calmados y mirada confiada. 

—¿Cómo te llamas, mija? 

La mujer rubia sólo se le quedó viendo sin responder, con la rabia pintada en el rostro. La mujer mayor borró la mueca tranquila y la sustituyó por una mirada de desdén y los labios rígidos. 

—¡Severo! —rugió la mujer mayor y uno de los cazadores se adelantó hasta la mujer rubia para asestarle un golpe duro con un garrote electrificado—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —volvió a preguntar la mujer a voz en cuello. 

—Ana —contestó la mujer rubia desde el piso, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la mejilla. 

—Ana —dijo la mujer mayor, paladeando su nombre— ¿qué es lo que haces tan lejos de Inglaterra, mija?

Ana no respondió al momento, sino que se le quedó viendo a la otra mujer sin comprender lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué no la mataba de una vez? 

—Me dijeron que este era un buen lugar para vivir. 

—¿Quién? —volvió a preguntar la mujer mayor, pero al ver que la otra no pretendía responder, volvió a gritar— ¿QUIÉN? —Ana siguió callada—¡Soténganla! —ordenó ahora dirigiéndose a los demás.

Los cazadores rodearon a Ana y la sostuvieron mientras el llamado Severo comenzó a golpearla sin parar. Unos minutos después la mujer mayor pidió que el ataque se detuviera.

—¿De verdad creíste —dijo con voz suave poniéndose a la altura—, wendigo, que te dejaríamos en paz después de haber matado a esa familia?

—Tenía hambre— contestó Ana con simpleza, un hilo de voz desgarrada y mucho cansancio. 

La mujer mayor sólo asintió despacio con la cabeza, como si lo que dijo Ana fuera excusa suficiente para dejarla ir. Pero luego vino la sonrisa satisfecha de tiburón, con los dientes apretados y los ojos encendidos en ira. 

—¿Dime quién te pidió que vinieras a este continente?

Pero Ana no dijo nada. No porque no quisiera, porque sí quería, deseaba con todas sus ganas soltar el nombre de la mujer que la engañó, que la traicionó, pero no podía. Su lengua había sido paralizada y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no logró siquiera pronunciar una sílaba. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí, con las ganas de vivir sobajadas a base de golpes y disparos, de tortura sangrienta. Después de un tiempo, se encontró pensando para sus adentros que lo mejor sería morir de una vez. “¡Mátenme!”, pensaba una y otro y otra vez. Hasta que por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, el dolor cesó y los golpes dejaron de importarle. 

Los cazadores dejaron el cuerpo sin vida en el piso y la mujer mayor se acercó a él para examinarlo mejor. Con cuidado, casi como si quisiera no hacerle más daño, apartó el cabello platinado de los senos de la mujer y su cara expresó entonces una sorpresa aterrada. 

—Volvamos a México —anunció a todos sus cazadores, para luego dirigirse sólo a Severo, con voz más baja—- Llama a Christopher, le interesará conocer a nuestra nueva a miga. 

____________

El sol rayaba el horizonte cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba y se extrañó al comprobar que no era su cama ni sus mantas las que lo cubrían. Miró a todos lados y vio a su padre y a sus amigos rodeando la cama, todos dormidos en posiciones incómodas y no pudo evitar sonreí un poco por la estampa. 

Estuvo a punto de llamarlos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Melissa McAll con su traje quirúrgico, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados. Al lado de ella se encontraba parado en actitud solemne el veterinario más peculiar de Beacon Hills, con su sonrisa calmada y su mueca serena de siempre. 

—Hola, Stiles —saludó Deaton aún sin entrar—, me alegra que estés despierto. 

El veterinario y la enfermera entraron en el cuarto con mucho sigilo, pero no por nada se encontraban en un cuarto lleno de adolescentes con súper oído. El primero en levantarse fue Scott, quien parpadeó con pesadez mirando a todos lados, para luego seguirle los demás, poco a poco. 

—Jefe —dijo el alfa— ¿qué hace aquí?

Alan Deaton sonrió, dejando ver la pronunciada abertura en sus dientes frontales. 

—He venido a ver a mi paciente —dijo.


	4. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí va el tercero. Siento el retraso, andaba en un lugar incomunicado y no he podido subirlo hasta ahora. Que lo disfruten :D

—Por favor, quiero que todo el mundo salga —dijo Deaton a todos los presentes— Y, Scott… será mejor que nadie intente escuchar lo hablemos Stiles y yo, me temo que la relación médico-paciente es sagrada. 

Los otros en la habitación parecieron desconcertados unos minutos, pero a una señal del Alfa, todos los adolescentes abandonaron el cuarto, para poder darles privacidad. Stiles de verdad esperaba que nadie usara sus súper poderes. 

—Un minuto —dijo el sheriff, sin moverse de su sitio junto a la cama de Stiles— ¿No se supone que eres un veterinario?

Deaton sonrió con amabilidad dirigía al mayor de los Stalinski. 

—Normalmente esa sería mi respuesta, sheriff, pero me temo que este caso podría ser excepcional. 

John miró al veterinario y luego a su hijo, con la mirada entrecerrada en una expresión que denotaba que su mente estaba tratando de entender lo que sucedía.   
—Está bien, papá —dijo Stiles de repente, intentando cálmalo— Deaton me ha revisado antes, esto es sólo algo de rutina entre los de la manada. 

—Sí, pero tú eres un humano —intentó rebatir el hombre mayor. 

En ese momento Stiles miró a Deaton intentando pedirle ayuda, pues si el veterinario había ido hasta ahí para verlo, debía haber una buena razón. El hombre moreno se acercó al padre de Stiles y le puso una mano en el hombro, componiendo una expresión de pena mezclada con un poco de reticencia. 

—Sólo quiero checar que esto no sea un remanente del Nogitsune. Stiles y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos para saber si ese ser está de verdad erradicado de su cuerpo.   
A la mención del antiguo demonio japonés que había poseído el cuerpo de Stiles, convirtiendo a su amable y tierno hijo en un monstruo sin control, el cuerpo del sheriff se estremeció de pies a cabeza al tiempo que su cara componía una mueca de auténtico horror y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire a causa de una respiración que comenzaba a ser agitada. 

Stiles se dio cuenta del estado en el que su padre estaba cayendo y decidió intervenir antes de que el asunto se volviera más complicado.

—Papá, no pasa nada. Esto es sólo algo que yo le pedí a Deaton para estar más seguro de todo. Pero de verdad, ese ser ya no me atormenta más —miró al veterinario para que corroborara sus palabras y así lo hizo él— ¿ves, esto es sólo un chequeo de rutina? 

—No se preocupe, sheriff Stilinski, sólo le haré unas preguntas a Stiles —dijo el veterinario con su usual calma cuando la expresión del padre de Stiles recobró un poco de compostura—. Unos cuantos minutos serán suficientes. 

El sheriff miró a su hijo, que asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo, tras lo cual y haciendo una mueca resignada, se dispuso a salir. 

—Una última cosa, papá —dijo Stiles antes que se fuera— no les menciones nada a los chicos, no quiero que se preocupen por nada. 

Él asintió y abandonó el lugar, dejando a los otros solos. Deaton sonrió con simpleza y amabilidad, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y miró al adolescente por unos minutos. 

—¿Se quedará ahí, contemplando? Cobro por hora —dijo Stiles sin poder evitar abrir la boca y hablar, pues el silencio se estaba volviendo desesperante. 

Deaton amplió su sonrisa pero no dijo nada, sólo alzó un poco las cejas, invitando a que el otro hablara. 

—Gracias por cubrir la mentira que le hice a mi padre. 

—No tendrías por qué mentir si les contaras a tus amigos lo que te está pasando —respondió Deaton con calma. 

Stiles resopló y giró su cabeza para no mirar la irritante sonrisa del otro. 

—Están sospechando que algo te pasa —continuó el hombre— Scott me dijo que te brillaron los ojos. Todos lo vieron. 

Stiles suspiró con cansancio, maldiciendo su suerte maldita que no lo dejaba sufrir en silencio. No sabía cómo iba a explicar eso a sus amigos, pero una cosa sí era segura: no quería ver en sus rostros la expresión de lástima que habían tenido para con él luego de lo del nogitsune. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, me resulta muy obvio lo que te sucede, si es que mis suposiciones son correctas. Lo que me sorprende un poco es que lo hayas mantenido oculto tanto tiempo. 

Stiles, raro en él, siguió mudo. Claro, tenía que ser. ¿Cómo puedo pensar que podría mantener un secreto sobrenatural en Beacon Hills? Y ¿quién mejor para descubrirlo que el veterinario-emisario que finge no saber nunca lo que está pasando? Maldito sea. 

—Fue por eso que entraste a ese estado de inconciencia ¿correcto? —Stiles siguió sin abrir la boca— Necesito que cooperes conmigo, Stiles. 

El adolescente se volteó a verlo de nuevo, componiendo una expresión de auténtico odio en su mirada y con la respiración entrecortada. 

—¿Cooperar? Esta cosa no quiere abandonar mi cuerpo, me ha tenido amarrado desde que el maldito nogitsune salió de mi sistema y ni siquiera me deja pretender que no existe. ¿Le gusta poseer personas, no? pues que salga de mi cuerpo y me deje en paz.

Deaton no se inmutó ni por las palabras ni por el tono de voz del adolescente, sino que más bien pareció relajarse un poco de volver a oír la voz del chico. 

—¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso no he sufrido suficiente a causa de los zorros maniacos? —finalizó. 

—El Kitsune no es una posesión, Stiles. A diferencia del nogitsune, un kitsune normal es una simbiosis, una vez que se adentra en un cuerpo, no saldrá de él nunca —dijo Deaton luego de haber confirmado las sospechas que tenía, al escuchar el arrebato de Stiles. 

—Yo no lo quiero —contestó el adolescente con rapidez y sintió un pinchazo de ardor en el vientre que lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, no sabiendo que con eso sólo confirmaba la teoría del veterinario. 

—Parece que el Kitsune está reaccionando a tu animadversión, provocándote dolor al sentir tu rechazo. Lo tienes reprimido y eso no le gusta. 

—Pues yo no le pedí que entrara —dijo Stiles entre dientes, apretando los labios para que no se le escapara un nuevo quejido. 

—No, eso lo decidió el Nemetón por su cuenta. 

—¿Qué? 

—Es sólo una suposición —dijo el veterinario con las manos alzadas—, pero me parece que el Nemetón atrajo al Kitsune hacia ti cuando el demonio fue encerrado de nuevo. Tal vez lo hizo como una muestra de respeto por lo que tuviste que pasar. 

Stiles miró a Deaton con una mueca de incrédula molestia. Si lo que decía el hombre era verdad, entonces todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese árbol del infierno era mierda. ¿Muestra de respeto? ¿Cómo podría llamar a lo que hizo una muestra de respeto? 

—Estoy jodido, no sólo he tenido que enfrentarme a Hombres-lobo, kánimas, druidas locas y cazadores que me han disparado sin ser criatura sobre natural, ahora resulta que un jodido árbol está decidiendo mi vida. 

—Estás viendo esto como un castigo o una carga, y no creo que el Nemetón te haya dado el espíritu del zorro sin una razón. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres han sido Kistunes a lo largo de la historia? 

Stiles se encogió de hombros. 

—Sólo tú —dijo Deaton—. Creo que debe haber una buena razón para eso ¿tú no?

—Tal vez sea que soy demasiado nena a veces —dijo Stiles, pero su voz no dejó salir el sarcasmo que pretendía. 

—Dudo mucho que haya sido eso —contestó Deaton volviendo a componer su sonrisa amable—. Escucha, Stiles, no soy un experto en mitología japonesa, tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda a alguien más familiarizado con ella ¿no lo crees? 

—Si se lo digo a Kira, ella se lo dirá a Scott y él a la manada —rebatió el chico un poco más calmado que antes y sin rastro de dolor en su cuerpo—. No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a sus rostros una vez que lo sepan. 

Deaton asintió. 

—Me refería a la madre de Kira, creo que ella podría saber más de lo que te pasa, y podemos pedirle absoluta discreción si lo prefieres así. Si no quieres que tus amigos se enteren ahora, está bien, pero creo que debes dejar de amarrar al Kitsune o podrías terminar muy mal. Recuerda que los Kitsunes son inmortales, así que no te mataría, pero imagina que sufres dolores y desmayos cada minuto del día. 

Stiles se estremeció ante la idea y luego asintió, mostrando su aprobación a reunirse con la madre de Kira.

En ese momento se escuchó un enorme revuelo del otro lado de la puerta. Ruido de pasos y gritos llamando a urgencias y una voz dolorosamente conocida para Stiles pidiendo ayuda a gritos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, dejando pasar a un Scott muy sorprendido. 

—Es Derek —dijo mirando sólo a Stiles— volvió. 

El corazón de Stiles dio un brinco y comenzó a latir más rápido ¿Derek? ¿De vuelta ya? 

—¿Está herido? —relacionando su llegada con los gritos que habían sonado. 

—No, pero Breaden no para de sangrar. 

___________________________________________________________

Derek Hale había visto morir antes a muchas personas que quería. Sus padres, hermanos, primos, tíos; un par de betas y otros tantos a los que no había podido salvar. Muchos de ellos, la mayoría de ellos, habían muerto por su culpa, porque él había sido muy estúpido o no había logrado salvarlos a tiempo. no importaban las razones, el destino le había dado ya muchas pruebas de que él no sería capaz de alcanzar la felicidad nunca, ¿por qué había creído que esta vez sería diferente? 

Nada de lo que había hecho para redimir sus errores había dado resultado hasta ahora, alguien allá arriba parecía pensar que aún no había sufrido bastante, que aún no lograría enmendar la culpa por lo que había hecho. 

Cargar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Breaden era otra prueba de ello: todo lo que tocaba, todo lo que apreciaba y quería, se pudría en cuanto sus manos se posaban en ellas. Derek Hale creía que estaba maldito y que jamás podría romper la maldición. 

Sentado en la sala de espera, podía oír con sus sentidos desarrollados todo lo que ocurría del otro lado, en la sala de emergencias y sabía que las cosas no andaban yendo bien. El latido del corazón de su chica no bajaba el ritmo y los doctores no lograban hacer que la sangre parara de manar. 

Fue consciente de la presencia de más personas a su alrededor, pero no les prestó atención. Sabía quiénes eran y sabía que no hacía falta moverse o ser cortés con ellos porque los otros entendían lo que pasaba. Sintió una mano en su hombro, reconfortándolo y por un momento quiso retirarla, pero al sentir el calor que emanaba, al reconocer lo reconfortante que era ese gesto que ya antes había sentido, supo que esa mano era de Stiles y no pudo moverla. 

Giró un poco la cabeza para verlo y se sorprendió al encontrarlo en batín de hospital, rodeado de la manada de Scott. No encontró fuerzas para preguntar en ese momento qué era lo que pasaba, pero agradeció con la mirada al humano y luego volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, regodeándose internamente del calor de Stiles. 

No sabía por qué, qué era lo que causaba esa sensación de bienestar, pero supo que retirar la mano del adolescente sería un error que lamentaría luego. Necesitaba el confort, necesitaba sentir que todo estaba bien aunque en el fondo supiera que no lo estaba. 

Dentro de la sala de emergencias, su novia se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa, porque él no había sabido hacerse a un lado cuando debía, porque él no supo decir que no cuando la chica llegó con una oportunidad para ser feliz. No tenía caso, Derek Hale estaba condenado a la soledad y al abandono. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, deseaba ser amado y merecedor de ese amor, deseaba ser un mejor hombre, el mejor hombre; y también deseaba que el calor que sentía en su hombro se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. 

—Se pondrá bien, lobo amargado —dijo la cantarina y estresante voz de Stiles cerca de su oído, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ahora no lo irritó. 

Asintió con secas cabezadas, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido con eso, sólo por hacer algo en vez de quedarse con cara de zombie, escuchando a través de las puertas sintiéndose un inútil. Ese no era su estilo. Pero la verdad es que estaba asustado, aunque su rostro serio no dejara ver gran parte de sus emociones. 

Pasados unos largo 40 minutos, los doctores salieron y anunciaron que Breaden estaba estable y que debía descansar unas cuantas horas antes de poder pasarla a piso. La mano de Stiles dejó su puesto, que no había abandonado en todo el tiempo que duró la espera, y entonces Derek se sintió un poco más vacío. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Derek? —preguntó Scott, poniéndose frente a él. 

El mayor lo miró con su mejor expresión de poker, volviendo a las actitudes que antes había decidido abandonar pero que ahora le parecían necesarias. 

—Wendigo, nos atacó cuando intentábamos entrar al loft —dijo, la voz ronca y con seriedad mortal—, fue un ataque sorpresa, usó acónito para esconder su olor, así que supongo que nos estaba esperando. 

—¿Wendigo? —dijo Scott con extrañeza— creí que ya no había en Beacon Hills, el mudo mató al último en mi presencia. 

—Técnicamente no sabemos la identidad de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales del pueblo —dijo Stiles—, quizá haya más, escondidos. 

—Bueno, tenemos la dead pool, podemos checar con todos los nombres y tratar de encontrar al atacante —respondió Lydia, acercándose un poco. 

—Está muerto —intervino Derek con simplicidad. 

Derek pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de todos, o casi todos. Miró los rostros de los adolescentes y constató que algunos lo miraban con horror y otros con pena; incluso la expresión de Danny era todo un poema macabro. El único que no parecía sorprendido ni horrorizado era Stiles, que en su lugar tenía una expresión que denotaba que el comentario le había parecido obvio, que no le extrañaba que hubiera matado al wendigo y que no lo juzgaba por eso. “Es el que los tiene mejor puestos de todos ellos”, pensó. 

—¿Qué hacían aquí? —preguntó esperando así saber por qué parecía que Stiles estaba internado. 

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, nadie intervenía en la conversación salvo los tres líderes del grupo y al parecer eso debía ser una especie de orden no hablada entre ellos y el Alfa. 

—Eso es mi culpa —dijo Stiles. 

Derek alzó las cejas en un gesto de obviedad y esperó a que el otro siguiera hablando, recordando que ya casi agotaba su cuota diaria de palabras. 

—Me desmayé en uno de los entrenamientos. 

Derek asintió como si eso respondiera a todas las preguntas, cuando en realidad se le habían quedado unas cuantas más. Pero ya era suficiente, Stiles estaba bien, por lo que se veía, así que no había más de qué preocuparse. 

—Tú, señor, debes volver a la cama ahora —dijo Lydia, interponiéndose entre la visión de Derek y Stiles—, no sé cómo es que lograste que tu padre te dejara venir para acá. 

—Supliqué —contestó el adolescente— y cuando eso no funcionó, amenacé. 

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el brazo de Stiles para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su habitación. Derek logró ver a los otros adolescentes sonriendo con burla por la suerte de su amigo, y sintió un extraño calor en el pecho que se convirtió rápidamente en otra cosa cuando sus ojos se posaron por accidente en una abertura del traje de interno de Stiles, que dejaba entre ver un poco de su trasero levantado y pequeño. El lobo desvió la vista, avergonzado, maldiciendo su suerte por haber sido testigo de algo que nunca había querido ver, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, sus ojos casi parecieron rogarle para que volviera a mirar. 

—Hey, me quedaré contigo hasta que ella despierte, amigo —dijo Scott, sentándose un poco más cerca de él. 

Derek agradeció el desvío de su atención y miró a Scott a los ojos un momento, con agradecimiento y molestia al mismo tiempo. Scott no le inspiraba tanta confianza como Stiles.

—No es necesario, ve con tu manada. 

—Eso hago —contestó el adolescente— cuido de ella. 

Las miradas de ambos hombres-lobo se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez Scott dejó que sus ojos rojos se presentaran en todo su esplendor. La respuesta en los ojos azules de Derek no se hizo esperar, pero fue involuntaria, el mayor no tuvo control sobre ella, sino que sintió que su lobo interno salía para darle la bienvenida a su alfa. Eso lo desconcertó un poco, pues hasta ahora pensado en sí mismo como un omega al que no le quedaba nada, pero curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no era así: era un beta y por fin se había reencontrado con su Alfa y su manada. 

________________________________________________________________

—Así que Derek ha vuelto… y lo hizo con algunas sorpresas —dijo Kira en cuanto entró en el cuarto de Stiles y éste se hubo metido de nuevo en la cama. 

—Derek siempre trae sorpresas cuando regresa de algunos de sus viajes —contestó Lydia con la vista clavada en el piso en actitud de desinterés. 

—Recuerdo la última vez, el día de la fiesta de luz negra —dijo Danny con una sonrisa. 

—Ese día fue mi total culpa —contestó Ethan, tomando la mano de Danny— estaba hecho una fiera ese día, creí que me arrancaría la cabeza. 

—Probablemente lo habría hecho con sus dientes —intervino Stiles con una sonrisa plácida, recordando viejos tiempos e ignorando las muecas de extrañeza de los demás. 

Stiles cerró los ojos para poder recrear la escena en la que Derek lo había amenazado de esa manera soltó un resoplido de risa cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido esa situación. 

Verlo de nuevo era reconfortante, era como tener de vuelta a Batman luego de que Bane le rompiera la columna y lo dejara fuera de combate por meses. Era sentirse un poco más protegido ahora que el lobo grande y malo había vuelto a la manada. Tal vez otros no lo vieran así, era consciente de que para la mayoría de sus amigos Derek era sólo el tipo oscuro y misterioso que los ayudaba y que no sonreía nunca, pero Stiles sabía más que eso. 

Entendía lo que había pasado Derek durante los últimos diez años, comprendía el cambió que había tenido que sufrir y los terribles acontecimientos que le había llevado a encerrarse en sí mismo, a no confiar en nadie también había sido testigo mudo de lo mucho que Derek quería resarcirse, aunque él seguro lo negaría si se lo preguntara, pero las muestras de cuidado que tenía con ellos y el deseo de verse a sí mismo feliz y en familia de nuevo eran evidentes para alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo pendiente de los movimientos del lobo amargado. Y Stiles era ese hombre. 

Ahora que había vuelto, y que al parecer podría haber una nueva amenaza en ciernes, Stiles se alegraba de verdad de contar de nuevo con su presencia tranquilizadora y esperaba de verdad que el destino no siguiera jodiéndolo, porque no se lo merecía. 

Por otro lado, seguía preocupado. Deaton se había ido cuando ellos fueron a ver a Derek, sacándole la promesa de que hablaría con la madre de Kira. No quería hacerlo, no sentía ningún deseo de escuchar cómo el Kitsune era una bendición y el por qué el hecho de que el espíritu hubiera decidido encarnarse en un hombre era símbolo de algo importante.   
De verdad que Stiles no quería. Lo único que de verdad se le antojaba era que nadie nunca supiera lo que le pasaba y que el maldito zorro dentro de él se hartara y lo dejara tranquilo. No tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto, pero eso no quería decir que no lo deseara. Con ganas. 

Es que no era justo ¡joder! Ya había sido poseído antes ¿qué seguía? ¿Una mala versión de El exorcista? Al momento comenzó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo, pero no era doloroso, sólo molesto, como si el zorro quisiera que notara que podía escuchar sus pensamientos. “Bien, mensaje captado, gracias” pensó. 

Metió una mano debajo de su almohada y se acurrucó mejor para ver si podía dormirse de nuevo, a ver si así lograba distraer su mente para no tener que seguir sintiendo al espíritu dentro. Al fin, por encima de la conversación de sus amigos, lo logró aunque no esperaba hacerlo luego del round de más de dieciséis horas inconsciente.   
Su último pensamiento fue para Derek, esperaba no soñar que se quemaba vivo de nuevo.


	5. Frustración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso, ayer fue día de las madres y digamos que hoy lo seguimos celebrando. 
> 
> Este capítulo contiene muchas veces la palabra "frustración", es absolutamente intencional.

Breaden aún permaneció en el hospital algunos días más, pues sus heridas habían sido muy grandes y no despertó hasta 48 horas después de ingresar a la sala de urgencias. Derek no se movió del lugar en todo ese tiempo y la manada pasaba cada cierto tiempo a hacerle compañía o para preguntar cómo iba todo. 

Stiles lo hacía con más frecuencia que los demás, pero si a Derek le pareció extraño, no dijo una palabra al respecto. De hecho, el adolescente lo notaba un poco más relajado cuando estaban ellos dos solos que cuando había otras personas alrededor, lo cual era un poco más frecuente, aunque a Stiles no le pareciera correcto. Si le preguntaban a él, Stiles creía que el hombre lobo tenía derecho a estar relajado, y si eso sólo ocurría cuando se encontraba a sola (o casi), pues los demás no tendrían por qué intervenir. 

Stiles no tuvo muchos pretextos para andar por el hospital tan seguido después de haber recibido el alta, pero siguió yendo porque no quería dejar a Derek solo con sus ideas por mucho tiempo. 

Ya se lo imaginaba. Durante los últimos años, Stiles había observado al mayor con detenimiento, primero por el temor que le infundía, y luego porque se había convertido en un aliado inigualable, con sus errores y defectos como todo el mundo, pero sin duda era un compañero al que valía la pena tener cerca por si surgía algún problema que fuera muy difícil de controlar. 

Su escrutinio había dado sus frutos, aunque le había costado trabajo lograr que estuvieran lo bastante maduros para cortarlos. Y es que el señor “lobo amargado” Hale había puesto mucha resistencia a las dotes de observación del adolescente hiperactivo. Tan pronto como pensaba que cierto gesto significaba que estaba molesto, resultaba que también lo ponía si estaba concentrado; aquel que descubrió una vez y que había clasificado en la lista como el gesto de “te escucharé sólo para decirte que eres un idiota”, lo ponía también si no te estabas portando como un idiota. En fin, Stiles había tardado un poco, pero al final supo sin lugar a dudas que podría ser capaz de leer a Derek si se lo proponía realmente, así como hacía con todos los que le importaban. 

Y esa perseverancia había dado sus frutos, pues la cantidad de cosas que fue suponiendo del pobre y atormentado reducto de los Hale, era tan grande que incluso llegó a llenar un cuaderno pequeño con notas al respecto. No que fuera un obsesivo, pero uno nunca podía ser demasiado precavido y Stiles pensaba que en algún momento lo Iba a necesitar. ¿Para qué? Ni él lo sabía. 

Así que por eso lo visitaba tan a menudo, porque sabía que en esos momentos de soledad, Derek Hale se la pasaría pensando en lo terrible que es, en lo infeliz que siempre será y en que no merece que cosas buenas pasen en su vida. Imbecilidades, pero Stiles sabía que de todos modos las pensaba, algo que le resultaba en extremo preocupante.   
Pero cuando Breaden despertó, y luego cuando fue dada de alta, la pareja se fue al Loft, por lo que el adolescente se quedó sin pretextos decentes para pasar tiempo con Derek, aunque sólo fuera en silencio, como ocurría casi siempre que estaban en el hospital. 

Era un poco frustrante, porque Stiles estaba usando sus visitas al lobo como excusa para no ver a Deaton, que insistía en que fueran a ver a Noshiko un día sí y el otro también, y como éstas se terminaron, pronto tuvo que comenzar a pensar en otras. 

No es que estuviera usando a Derek, Stiles de verdad sentía verdadera empatía por él, pero no iba a negar que le venía de perlas poder librarse de esa situación que lo único que hacía era frustrarlo. Por lo menos su sospecha de estar poseído por el nogitsune de nuevo se hizo un poco más pequeña después hablar con el veterinario, quien parecía suponer que en realidad se trataba de la parte buena del espíritu japonés, lo cual seguía sin ser un alivio. 

Cuando Stiles estacionó en la entrada de su casa tenía toda la intención de subir a su habitación y ver la última película de Thor, que se había comprado esa tarde, aprovechando que su padre hacía turno nocturno y no estaba para recriminarlo por la hora de dormir. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, por lo que primero se haría una patatas risadas y un buen sándwich de pollo para acompañar el filme, que según le habían dicho era mejor que la primera, sobre todo por Loki. ¡Dios! Si Stiles se casaba alguna vez, desearía que su pareja (él o ella, en realidad no le importaba mucho) fuera tan sexy como él. 

Pero sus planes se fueron al carajo cuando vio dos personas paradas en su porche, mirando directamente en su dirección. Al principio no los reconoció, pero un vistazo más incisivo le hizo darse cuenta de la identidad de ambos, y el mundo se le fue a los pies. Stiles de verdad no quería tener esta conversación. Con desgana, bajó del Jeep y caminó hacia sus visitantes. 

—Buenas noches, Stiles —dijo Deaton con esa sonrisa que invitaba a golpearle la cara—. Perdona la hora, pero no sabíamos en qué momento estarías en casa. 

Stiles no contestó el comentario del veterinario y se quedó parado frente a los otros esperando que dijeran algo más, pero al parecer no era esa su intención. El adolescente los observó con atención: Deaton sonreía y Noshiko lo miraba con preocupación. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco un momento para luego dirigirse a abrir la puerta. 

—Pasen. —dijo con la voz seca—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes? 

Ninguno de los dos contestó, ahora les tocó el turno de permanecer callados, algo que Stiles sintió como una afrenta hacia su persona. Movió las manos de un lado al otro chasqueando los dedos, y cuando eso no fue suficiente comenzó a andar hacia la cocina, buscando algo con qué distraerse. De repente su garganta se había quedado seca y su interior se sentía más caliente, su furia por el silencio de los otros se estaba desbordando y él sólo quería que se marcharan para seguir con su plan anterior. 

—Sigues negándotelo —dijo una voz a su espalda, ocasionándole un sobresalto que lo hizo tirar el vaso de cristal en el que pretendía servirse agua. 

Stiles se giró hacia su interlocutor con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada que, aunque no pudiera vérsela, sabía que era furibunda. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a juzgarlo? Él era libre de decidir lo que quería, siempre había sido así, desde el principio. Cuando a Scott lo convirtieron él decidió quedarse y ayudarlo; cuando Peter le ofreció la mordida decidió que no, aunque por dentro sí la quería; cuando el nogitsune lo poseyó, él decidió darle entrada a cambio de que no lastimara a sus seres queridos. 

Resultó una mierda, pero fue su decisión. 

Y ahora también era decisión suya no dejar que otro espíritu japonés tomara control de su vida, y los que no estuvieran de acuerdo podían decir misa, cantarla si querían, Stiles se había declarado ateo y no le importaba escuchar ningún tipo de sermones. 

—Veo fuego a tu alrededor —dijo entonces Noshiko, quién no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato—. Eres un Kitsune de fuego y debes a prender a controlarlo. 

Fuego. Eso lo explicaba todo. La sensación de arder, los sueños en los que sus seres queridos eran incinerados, incluso el otro día que se desmayó en el entrenamiento. Fuego, todo lo que veía y sentía en relación con el Kitsune tenía que ver con el fuego. Todo. 

Saberlo sirvió de alguna manera para apaciguar a su inquilino no deseado, como si el hecho de haberlo pensado, de haber materializado el pensamiento, fuera suficiente para calmar las ganas que tenía de golpear, destruir todo a su paso, borrarle a guantadas esa horrible e irritante sonrisa al veterinario. De pronto sólo quedaba el Stiles de siempre, sin la irritación que venía cargando desde hacía un tiempo. 

Miró a las dos personas paradas frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y una creciente sensación de miedo. Unos segundos antes estuvo dispuesto a atacarlos, a convertirlos en brochetas humanas con sus propias manos, y ahora los miraba con miedo de lo que había querido hacer. 

Stiles se llevó las manos a la cara para poder ahogar el gemido lastimero que lanzó, sabiendo que había fallado miserablemente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él? Levantó la cabeza, con gruesas lágrimas de frustración a punto de salir. 

—¡Ayúdenme! —suplicó, demandó con la voz más ahogada que jamás había salido a través de su garganta.   
___________________________________________________________

Liam era un chico atractivo: un poco bajo, pero bien formado, con esos ojazos azules y su rubio cenizo que hacía que muchas quisieran tener una cita con él. Pero el asunto era que Liam no estaba interesado en esas “muchas”: a Liam sólo le gustaba una. 

No sabía qué era lo que la hacía tan especial, por qué sólo le interesaba ella, cuál era la razón por la que dejó de ver a cualquier otra chica y comenzó a enfocarse en esa chica algo salvaje y directa. El chico, el casi niño no estaba consciente del momento en el que comenzó a albergar sentimientos por ella, pero sí sabía cuándo había comenzado a gustarle. 

Fue durante una práctica de Lacross, cuando estaban casi por terminar. Sus amigos estaban en las gradas, observando a los chicos de la manada dar lo mejor de sí en el entrenamiento. Kira e Ethan apoyaban a sus novios y los demás pues a todos los otros. Fue verla ahí, dándole ánimos, brincando con las manos alzadas y provocando con ese movimiento que sus senos enormes se movieran de arriba abajo lo que hizo que Liam se desconectara del mundo. 

Se relamió los labios y abrió la boca como un bobo, chorreando saliva en el proceso, para luego tragar con pesadez. Se volteó con rapidez para seguir su camino, pero decidió adelantarse a los vestidores alegando que estaba muy cansado. Al entrenador no le hizo gracia, pero lo aceptó sin más y Liam se encontró corriendo para llegar más rápido, porque no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar que los otros descubrieran que tenía una erección de caballo que no lograba bajar con nada. 

Lo peor es que no pudo ni siquiera satisfacerse, porque sabía que duraría bastante y que los demás podrían volver en cualquier momento. Así que sólo se metió bajo la ducha fría, esperando que eso bastara. 

Verla de nuevo fue como una tortura, sentía su deseo saliendo a la superficie, a pesar de intentar retenerlo, sin tener mucho éxito. Lo peor era que estaba seguro que los demás lobos de la manada podían olerlo en él cuando se acercaban y si no decían nada era porque no querían meterse en ese terreno. 

La otra tenía novio, aunque en los últimos días casi no se hablaban, y eso le daba ciertas esperanzas. Lo que más le sorprendía es que la susodicha no se hubiera manifestado para reclamarle el que no pudiera mantener sus hormonas a raya. 

Liam no se hacía ilusiones, lo más probable es que no hubiera dicho nada por respeto o por lástima. Dolía, pero no dejaba de ser cierto de una manera triste. Acostado en su cama, de noche como era, recordándola, porque era un adolescente enamorado y qué otra cosa hacía un adolescente enamorado durante las noches, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño. 

Lo peor de todo es que ahora volvía a tener una erección, como siempre pasaba siempre que pensaba demasiado tiempo en la forma en que las tetas de la chica de sus sueños se movían de esa forma sugerente y rebelde. 

Se llevó la mano a su entrepierna y desabrochó el pantalón para dejar que su miembro respirara tranquilo un momento. Luego, sin consideraciones de ningún tipo, se machacó la erección primero con una mano y luego con la otra, usando saliva a falta de lubricante. No lo hacía con frecuencia, el masturbarse, porque en realidad nunca le había apetecido ser como esos adolescentes que se la pasaban encerrados en el baño, jalando sus penes al grado de hacer que les restara sensibilidad y duración, pero esa resolución se había ido al carajo cuando los senos de esa chica había hecho aparición en su campo de visión. 

Claro que no era sólo eso, el deseo sexual que despertaba en su interior, que lo hacía rugir de frustración, de ganas reprimidas. También era su sonrisa franca, la forma brusca en la que se dirigía a los demás y la terrible inocencia que suponía el haber pasado tanto tiempo tan lejos de los humanos, lo que la hacía una persona con serios problemas en el campo de las relaciones sociales. 

Era su cabello largo y sedoso; su piel morena, sus ojos de un color imposible; era el tono ronco y femenino de su voz y el cómo no tenía ningún problema con decir lo que pensaba de quién fuera en la situación que fuera. Ella era, en una palabra, perfecta. 

Liam aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, presionando el glande con más fuerza de la usual cuando sus dedos pasaban por ahí. Tenía los labios hinchados de tanto morderse para no soltar un gemido demasiado alto, pero cuando sintió su orgasmo venirse encima, dejó de intentarlo para sólo dejarse llevar al tiempo que su pene expulsaba el líquido blanco y pegajoso que era una gloria poder sentir fuera de su cuerpo, y no dentro, provocando que sus testículos dolieran. 

El adolescente se limpió el desastre con un par de clínex y se dispuso a dormir, si siquiera preocuparse por su ropa o alguna otra cosa.

—Malia —logró decir a la habitación vacía, con una beata, relajada sonrisa, los ojos cerrados con parsimonia. 

_______________________________________________________

Derek vio el cuerpo de Breaden, al que se le habían agregado nuevas cicatrices a la altura del vientre. Estaba dormida y él no podía culparla, no después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo cansada que seguramente estaba y de lo mucho que deberían seguir doliéndole las heridas. 

Aun así, había querido mantener relaciones con él unas horas antes, pero Derek se había negado, alegando lo peligroso que podría ser para ella. Breaden lo había mirado de mala manera, pero no opuso resistencia, aunque lo obligó a masturbarla para así liberar la frustración sexual que se cargaba por haber tantos días de vaca en la cama, palabras textuales. 

Su cuerpo desnudo subía y bajaba a ritmo lento conforme a las respiraciones de la chica, en una escena que era sumamente erótica. Un pinchazo interno lo hizo apartar la mirada, no con asco sino con vergüenza, de sí mismo, por haberla visto sin ropa. 

Lo cual era algo ridículo, había hecho mucho más que verla desnuda en anteriores ocasiones y nunca se había avergonzado de ello, pero ahora resultaba extraño. Era su lobo, lo sabía, tenía que ser él, pero no entendía por qué le parecía incorrecto contemplar la desnudez de una mujer hermosa como ella. 

Es que sólo había que mirarla para saberlo. Breaden era perfecta para él: era sexy, fuerte, con mucho carácter y un par de ovarios más puestos que muchos de los huevos pertenecientes a los miembros de la manada. Menos los de Stiles, él seguro que sí se atrevía a hacerle frente a la mercenaria, aunque fuera sólo con un bolígrafo. 

¿Cuál era el problema? Bien, sabía cuál era el problema consigo mismo, pero no con su lobo, que era puro instinto animal, que nunca se paraba a pensar en quién era a la que se cogía, conque fuera placentero y lo dejara satisfecho. ¿Por qué entonces ese súbito ataque de vergüenza? ¿por qué la sensación de estar cometiendo un error?

Derek salió de la habitación en la que se habían instalado los dos amantes y se fue al salón del loft, sintiendo su frustración contraponerse al deseo de no volver a tocar a Breaden de una manera sexual. No sólo se trataba de su resolución de alejarla, de hacerle saber que con él no tenía futuro, era algo más… era… eran las ganas de exigirle que dejara de verlo con deseo, porque se sentía sucio cuando ella lo hacía. 

Estuvo a punto de gritar y golpear de pura frustración, porque lo que acababa de pensar no era lógico… ¡no lo era, Joder! ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho el amor todas esas veces, de todas esas maneras diferentes antes y ahora decir que se sentía sucio si ella lo miraba con lujuria? Era patéticamente estúpido, pero era la verdad y Derek decidió que no podía ignorarla. 

Debía dejar de ver a Breaden de una manera u otra.   
___________________________________________________________

—¡Por favor! —gimió Stiles— ¡Por favor hagan que pare! 

Deaton y Noshiko intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación que Stiles no pudo captar debido a lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo. Por un momento se había sentido igual de rabioso que cuando el nogitsune lo había poseído, rabioso con los demás, deseoso por dañarlos de una manera u otra. Stiles había querido dañar a las dos personas que tenía adelante y estaba seguro que, de haberlo logrado, hubiera disfrutado haciéndolo. 

—Stiles —dijo la mujer, adelantándose un paso— debes dejar de pelear con él Kitsune, eso sólo provocará que se ponga furioso y le harás daño a alguien. 

Stiles miró a su interlocutora con pena hacia sí mismo ¿dejar de pelear? Cederle el control de su cuerpo a un espíritu ya antes había resultado ser una mala idea. Sabiendo eso, sabiendo lo que había pasado cuando dejó de pelear contra el nogitsune ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a pedirle que parara?

—Sé que es difícil y descabellado, que has pasado por mucho a causa de los dioses Zorro. Pero debes creerme, he sido Kitsune por mucho, mucho tiempo. Esto no se va a detener por mucho que lo quieras. 

—Pero es que yo no lo quiero… yo no quiero ser un Kitsune —a Stiles se le quebró la voz al decir la última palabra. No pudo soportarlo, sólo se dejó caer contra el piso. 

Justo cuando creyó que sus problemas no eran tan grandes ya, que ya había pasado la peor parte de esa locura adolescente, aparecía esto en su vida. De verdad lo odiaba. 

—Puede que no, pero no te queda otra opción —dijo Noshiko con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Debes aprender a controlar tus poderes Stiles, o corres el riesgo de salir lastimado y dañar a los que te rodean. 

El adolescente la miró con frustración, añorando que le dijera algo diferente, que le hablara de un ritual o de una planta milagrosa que lograra expulsar al Kitusne. Pero no, se paraba frente a él y le pedía aprender a controlarlo, le daba una salida que llevaba a través de un camino difícil y lleno de obstáculos, y aun así, Stiles sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, que lo que tenía que hacer era aprender a convivir con el zorro. 

Vaciló durante unos segundos antes de mirar a la mujer a los ojos. 

—Enséñame, por favor —dijo.


	6. Katana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo Capítulo. Muchas gracias por la acogida que le están dando y por todos los comentarios que me dejan. Me hacen mucha ilusión :D

Era hasta cierto punto interesante, y eso era algo que Stiles no estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo nunca, lo que sus nuevas habilidades recién medio aceptadas significarían para su vida. Suponía que el cambio no sería tan drástico como le había ocurrido a su amigo, pues un lobo era, por mucho, un depredador mucho más eficiente, letal y fuerte que un zorro, anima que no se destacaba precisamente por su poderosa fuerza de ataque. 

Era un Kitsune de fuego, lo que significaba que, si Kira como zorro de rayos era, no sólo inmune a la electricidad sino que con mucha fortaleza y concentración podía generar energía electroestática, él desarrollaría una enorme resistencia al fuego, además de ser capaz de crearlo, utilizarlo, controlarlo. 

No quería aceptarlo por completo, pero una parte de su cabeza ya había comenzado a elucubrar con fantástica imaginación lo que eso significaría. El Señor del Fuego Stiles no sonaba nada mal, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento. Aunque nunca se llamaría a sí mismo “Rey Fénix” ni de chiste. 

En fin, el dominio de sus habilidades era un problema menor, ahora que había decidido darle una oportunidad al zorro desgraciado que había decidido usarlo a él como una especie de Avatar de Visnú. Curioso, ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que los avatares de dios indio pensaban cuando éste se manifestaba a través de su cuerpo. Tendría que investigarlo a fondo, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera encontrar algo más interesante al respecto que “el humano perdía la conciencia durante el periodo que duraba la posesión”, y esa nunca sería una respuesta satisfactoria. 

Problema menor… cierto. Stiles se salía de su línea de pensamiento todo el tiempo, así que no le resultó muy difícil volver al mismo luego de darse cuenta de haberlo perdido en primer lugar. No, lo que de verdad le hacía darse golpes en las paredes era la posibilidad de ser descubierto por cualquiera de los miembros de la manada, por lo menos en el futuro cercano. 

Y era absurdo, sabía que en realidad ninguno de ellos lo culpaba por lo que había pasado con el nogitsune, sin importar que la muerte de Allison y, ahora que Ethan había vuelto, la de Aiden también, hubieran sido cosa de ese animal maniaco y narcisista y no hubo nada que Stiles pudiera hacer para evitar que sucediera. Aun así, él le había permitido tener control de su cuerpo y su mente, era su entera culpa que ese monstruo hubiera causado tanto daño. 

Y ahora tendría que pensar en una conversación en la que les dijera a esos mismos amigos que no lo culpaban pero que de todos modos estaban dolidos, que habían tenido que ver morir a miembros valiosos sólo para salvarlo a él, que había un nuevo espíritu de zorro dentro de su cuerpo y que éste era igual de letal que el otro, no era muy tranquilizador.   
Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez el asunto no fuera más complicado que simplemente traer al veterinario loco y la japonesa inmortal a explicar la situación, y entonces todos verían que en realidad no era peligroso y que su ayuda sería ahora mucho más grande, pues no se limitaría a pensar sino que podría actuar y cuidar de sí mismo si era necesario. Claro, eso sólo pasaría en el más optimista de los escenarios posibles, suponiendo que la teoría de las multihistorias fuera más que una teoría y semejante bizarrada tuviera, de hecho, un toque de realidad irrefutable. 

Estaba asustado, no quería que supieran nada por el momento, pero aun así deseaba no quedarse solo en esto. Y no, por más que los Yukimura y Deaton intentaran a ayudarlo, no creía que su compañía fuera lo que Stiles necesitaría para afrontar lo que se venía. 

En fin, sus amigos estaban descartados de ante mano, y su padre lo mismo, por lo que su única opción era decirle a alguien que no fuera su amigo o a un total desconocido que lo ayudara a pasar en compañía una de las experiencias que seguramente serían traumáticas de una manera u otra. No, eso no sonaba del todo bien, ni siquiera en el muy complicado y a veces sin sentido mundo de Stiles. 

Stiles vio el coche de Deaton estacionado ya fuera de la residencia de los Yukimura cuando estacionó el jeep a un lado. Desde luego, el tipo seguro que estaba encantado con toda esa situación. Soltó un suspiro resignado, usando ese gesto como una preparación mental, que si bien era poco efectiva, no dejaba de subirle un poco más los ánimos. 

Antes de siquiera tocar el timbre de la casa, la puerta de la misma ya se estaba abriendo, dejando ver a un amable y sonriente Señor Yukimura, coreanito que había decidido utilizar el nombre de su esposa sólo porque el suyo no tenía una historia tradicional tan chévere. Stiles le sonrió a su vez, tratando de mostrarse relajado, en control absoluto de lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo, aunque estaba seguro que semejante intento había fallado de forma miserable. 

El señor Kitamira ensanchó la sonrisa. 

—Pasa, te estamos esperando.   
_________________________________________________________  
Danny aún se estaba acostumbrando a todo lo que estaba cambiando de repente en su vida. Siempre supo de la existencia de las criaturas sobrenaturales, aunque cuando era niño eso le causó muchos problemas con su familia y amigos. Tantos que cuando se declaró gay ante sus padres, éstos casi ni se inmutaron, al pensar que seguro se trataba de otra de sus locuras. 

Pero lo cierto es que nunca habían sido locuras. Ni su preferencia sexual ni lo que había descubierto sobre su amado pueblo.

No importaba nada ahora. Eventualmente dejó de hablar del tema y sus padres agradecieron el gesto fingiendo que su hijo nunca había desarrollado esa malsana y extraña fascinación por las cosas que no existían. En cuanto a ser gay, en realidad no les preocupaba, así que siguieron con su vida de forma tranquila y normal. 

Pero el asunto era que Danny de verdad no quería volver a hablar del tema paranormal con nadie, ni siquiera decir de nuevo cómo es que se había enterado de la presencia de semejantes cosas raras, en primer lugar. Esa fue la causa de la primera discusión con Etahn, porque el hombre lobo casi le había terminado exigiendo que le dijera cómo es que lo sabía, y Danny espetándole que no era de su incumbencia, que dejara de meterse en ese camino porque no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. 

Y luego vino la reconciliación sexual, que fue excitante, placentera y le dio ganas de enojarse con Ethan más seguido. 

Integrarse a la manada ahora que su recién estrenado novio formaba parte de la misma era saco de otro costal. Ya antes había tenido relación con la mayoría de los chicos que formaban parte del grupo y en cierto sentido podía ver sus salidas de entrenamiento como reuniones divertidas entre amigos, eso si le quitabas el factor de la súper fuerza, la habilidad para saber si alguien iba a morir o que cualquiera de ellos podía oler a decenas de metros de distancia si encontrabas que tu hombre se veía muy sexy flexionando los músculos mientras entrenaba, y luego tenía que tragarse el bochorno de haber sido descubierto con semejante erección. 

Por eso creía que Stiles era, con diferencia, con el que mejor podía llevarse. Cierto que antes lo había considerado menos que nada, el amigo metomentodo sabelotodo, casi hermano de la más reciente e importante estrella del Lacross, y que lo tenía que aguantar pese a todo, para evitar que el adolescente lobo lo descuartizara. 

Pero se había equivocado, Stiles Stilinski había demostrado ser un gran amigo, bastante divertido y muy inteligente. Ya antes lo había detectado, pero nunca le puso la adecuada atención. Por eso, cuando los ojos le brillaron el otro día, frente a la mansión Hale, una parte de su intranquilidad se debió al miedo a perder a su única compañía humana en esa manada. 

No que fuera a tratarlo diferente si acaso resultaba en el peor de los escenarios, de hecho podría decir que el hecho de desarrollar algunos poderes sería algo que valdría la pena ver, pero el pensamiento resultaba terrible para él si lo aplicaba a sí mismo. Danny de verdad no quería ser un ser sobrenatural, por muchas ventajas que eso traería. Su humanidad era casi sagrada. 

Se revolvió entre las cobijas de la cama, enredando su cuerpo aún más y pegando su piel a la de Ethan, quién tomaba su siesta de la tarde, con una mano sosteniendo el cuerpo de Danny y su miembro flácido en contacto con el trasero del humano. 

A Danny le gustaba mucho estar con su novio hombre lobo, y no lo cambiaría por nada, aunque al principio estuvo tentado a dejar que las cosas terminaran entre ello, debido en un principio por su miedo a que algo pudiera pasar y que él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Algo malo. 

Seguía sin hacerse ilusiones, aún cabía la posibilidad de verse envuelto en un problema que resultara muy difícil de resolver, además de peligroso. Y ahora él estaba metido en la manada más ecléctica y extraña de la que había escuchado hablar; la vida sin duda daba unas vueltas muy extrañas. Pero ahora ya no se sentía temeroso, porque Ethan valía la pena. Se lo demostraba en cada cosa que hacía y decía. 

Sin duda su vida corría ahora más peligro, pero ¿a quién le importaba si al final del día podía tener a su novio desnudo en su cama, dándole amor y pasión como ningún otro de sus amantes pudo hacerlo antes?

___________________________________________________________  
Stiles, sentado solo en un sofá, miraba a los tres adultos, que no habían dicho mucho en los últimos minutos, todos esperando a que el adolescente fuera el primero en hablar. Bien, que se jodieran, aumentaría el silencio aunque le costara mucho quedarse quieto, tal vez así se incrementarían sus posibilidades de hacer que los otros se aburrieran, dejaran pasar el tiempo hasta que se acabara y podría irse a casa. Debió saber que no tenía tanta suerte. 

—Así que, señor Stilinski —dijo el profesor Yukimura de repente— un Kitsune de Fuego. Es asomobrosamente fascinante, si me permite decirlo. 

—Gracias —contestó Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados—, es el mejor comentario de científico loco que me han hecho. Nada mejor para hacer sentir a uno como rata de laboratorio.   
—Sabemos lo renuente que estás. Y también lo asustado que esto te tiene —señaló la señora Yukimura—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada Stiles, tu secreto está a salvo. Nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte. 

—La última vez que intentaste ayudarme les dijiste a mis amigos que lo mejor era que me mataran. 

La mujer bajó la mirada un instante, dando la impresión de estar arrepentida un poco ante el recuerdo de dicho acontecimiento. Pero se recobró con rapidez. 

—Se cómo parecen las cosas. Pero ese ser al que intenté asesinar no eras tú, y creo que lo sabes bien. Tú nunca habrías hecho nada de lo que el nogitsune hizo usando tu cuerpo. No es tu culpa. 

Stiles comenzó a lagrimear, pero se limpió con presteza para evitar que éstas cayeran; no quería darles a los otros la oportunidad de ver semejante espectáculo. 

—¿Y qué pasa si este zorro quiere hacer lo mismo que el engendro que se apoderó de mí? No soportaría un episodio igual al anterior. 

—Dudo mucho que eso pase, Stiles —intervino el veterinario— son situaciones totalmente diferentes. 

—El Kitsune es un ser de luz, Stiles —intervino el señor Yukimura—, cuando adoptan forma humana, lo hace por el simple y desinteresado deseo de ayudar. Tuviste la mala fortuna de despertar al nogitsune, que es todo lo contrario, pero eso no significa que debas temerle al compañero que hay en ti. Ahora ustedes son uno solo. Deja de intentar separarlo de ti, sólo lograrás que se lastime y se defienda. 

Stiles se miró las manos, mordiendo sus labios como hacía cuando estaba pensando. Sabía que lo que había dicho el padre de Kira era cierto, muy en el fondo de él lo sabía, porque él mismo lo había investigado y llegado a esa misma conclusión, pero una parte de él seguía teniendo miedo. 

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió: un calor delicioso extendiéndose por todo su pecho, el mismo calor que sentía cuando abrazaba a sus amigos, cuando recordaba las caricias de su madre. El mismo calor que sentía cuando hacía algo que su padre se sintiera orgulloso. Stiles cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en esa sensación. Una voz habló dentro de su cabeza.

"No temas. Prometo no hacerte daño de nuevo. Tienes mi palabra de Dios."

Las frases sonaron con resonancia acústica en su cabeza. Las escuchó fuerte y claro, sin ningún tipo de interferencia, y también sabía que no las había pensado él mismo. El Kitsune le hablaba para prometerle que las cosas estarían bien. 

—Lo haré. Lo haré. Sólo, por favor, no le digan nada a nadie por el momento. Yo me encargaré de eso después. Sobre todo, que Kira no se entere de nada. 

—No te preocupes. Sería mucho mejor que tuvieras un compañero de prácticas, ella también lo necesita, pero no te presionaremos. 

Stiles asintió a la mujer, que había hablado antes que cualquiera de los otros. 

—¿Qué es lo primero que hay que hacer?

El señor Yukimura sonrió con malicia.

—Debemos conseguirte una Katana.   
_________________________________________________________  
Derek se arrojó sobre la cama vacía. Estaba enfermo, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Sin importarle el hecho de que era imposible que los hombres lobo enfermaran, pues toda regla tiene una excepción y esa seguro que le había tocado a él. no había manera que el dolor en su vientre fuera algo gratuito. 

Había comenzado hacía unos minutos, y si bien al principio se había desconcertado ante tamaño misterio doloroso, pronto la sensación de asfixia y punzadas le ganaron a la razón, sólo para encontrarse tumbado en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor interno. 

Derek gritó, desgarró su garganta en un intento de hacer auditivo un dolor que hasta ahora sólo era sensitivo. No importaba, nadie podía escucharlo porque Breaden se había ido ni bien sus heridas se habían ya medio sanado. 

El hombre lobo pudo sentir el cambio en su propio cuerpo aún antes de que sucediera. Sus colmillos afilados salieron sin que él lo ordenara; sus garras estaban ya destrozando la sábana; su pelaje cubriendo su cuerpo salía con dolorosa lentitud. Un segundo después el fornido cuerpo de Derek había sido sustituido por un lobo negro, del tamaño de un wargo, que ya no se retorcía de dolor, sino que estaba en paz. 

La parte humana del hombre le dijo que no era prudente volver a transformarse. Su cuerpo deseaba ser un lobo por un rato y él no se lo negaría ni de chiste. Lo más curioso es que Derek tampoco tenía deseos de volver a su forma no animal, se sentía bien estando así, tanto que decidió que se quedaría en esa forma para siempre. 

El pensamiento chocó con su cerebro. Eso no había provenido de él mismo, sino de su lobo, empujando la necesidad de permanecer en ese estado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, para que su parte humana lo considerara un pensamiento propio. Pero no podían engañarlo, porque Derek amaba todo lo que implicaba ser un humano, tanto o más de lo que amaba ser un lobo. 

El animal gruñó, pero él decidió ignorarlo. Estaba irritado y en ese estado lo mejor era dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera por un rato. 

Breaden se había marchado, dejándolo con el corazón un poco más roto pero con la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto. No sabía qué era lo que estuvo pensando cuando dejó que esa mujer entrara en su cama y su vida, pero dudaba de alguna vez volver a cometer un error así. Él no había nacido para ser amado, y por lo tanto tampoco tenía la capacidad de amar de verdad, así que lo mejor era aceptarlo de una maldita vez y continuar con su vida lo mejor que pudiera. Convertido en lobo, por ejemplo. 

Pero eso tampoco era correcto, o por lo menos su animal no estuvo de acuerdo con el razonamiento, porque le mandó un fuerte reproche, seguido por un quejido de dolor escapando de sus labios. "No solo… nunca solo". Derek tuvo un estremecimiento, para luego comenzar a temblar con más fuerza mientras su cuerpo volvía a su forma humana.   
Estaba desnudo, sudado, con la piel caliente, pero al menos ya no había rastro del dolor de antes. Con la respiración entrecortada se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, para poder descansar un poco antes de comenzar a preocuparse por lo que había pasado. 

Seguramente no era nada, pero apenas se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevos poderes, por lo que bien podría ser que algo estuviera haciendo mal. No recordaba a su madre sufriendo cosas parecidas por transformarse en lobo completo, ni a Laura. Aunque en realidad no convivieron mucho después de los primeros años. Bien podría ser que sí le hubiera pasado y él ni enterado. 

Pero en fin, el problema había pasado sin mayores contratiempos, podía esperar un rato más para poder resolverlo. 

Volvía a estar en soledad, volvía a ser el lobo solitario que era antes de pensar que podría ser feliz al lado de Breaden. Se sintió frio de pronto, como si la temperatura hubiese descendido muchos grados de un tirón; fue en ese momento que comenzó a añorar el calor que el confort de Stiles le había dado los últimos días. 

Su lobo se retorció complacido por el cambio de pensamiento, incluso pareció comenzar a ronronear, aunque Derek sabía que eso era imposible. Tal vez debería buscar a Stiles y hablar un rato con él, sugerirle que usen el Loft para los entrenamientos, incluso pensó en añadir un gimnasio en uno de los pisos inferiores, para que todo fuera perfecto para la manada. Y cómo Stiles era el más listo de la manada y el segundo al mando después de Scott, era perfectamente lógico que se lo comentara a él y no al alpha ¿no?... ¿no?

Sí, sin duda.   
___________________________________________________  
—¿Una Katana?

—Son la manifestación física del poder de un Kitsune. Ahora que has aceptado el vínculo tus poderes y facultades se desarrollaran con más facilidad, por lo que la Katana es escencial para tu entrenamiento —dijo el profesor Yukimura. 

—Pero eso es imposible. Supongo que habla de una Katana tradicional, hecha en Japón por maestros samurái hace no sé cuántos años. Usted y yo sabemos que no se puede comercializar ese tipo de artefactos, son pedazos de historia. 

Los Yukimura sonrieron complacidos. 

—Sabemos eso, y por desgracia no poseemos otra Katana que podamos legarte, pero ese no será problema. 

Stiles los miró a ambos, devanándose los sesos para poder comprender las implicaciones de lo que decían, pero no lo lograba. Necesitaba una Katana, pero no podían conseguir una y ellos ya no tenían, ¿cómo demonios podría no haber problema? La respuesta le llegó en seguida. 

—Haremos una nueva especialmente para ti.


	7. Derek, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, sólo quiero agradecer a todos por sus fantásticos comentarios, me hacen querer esforzarme más... y disculparme de nuevo, supongo que en algún momento lo dejaré de hacer, pero por ahora tendrán que aguantarme :D

Stiles se quería morir. Literal.

Ese día había comenzado de la manera más sorpresiva posible: con una erección matutina provocada casi con total seguridad por el sueño húmedo que había tenido esa noche. Que la tierra se lo tragara, porque ahora estaba caliente, sudado y abochornado por lo que su sueño le mostró con tan vívidas imágenes y sonidos. 

No era posible ¿o sí? ¿cómo podía soñar con los gemidos de una persona cuando nunca los había escuchado en la vida real? A lo mejor era que su mente los había inventado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran el sonido más exitante que alguna vez haya imaginado, presenciado o escuchado de verdad. Tomó con fuerza una de sus almohadas, para ponérsela sobre la cabeza y gritar casi con frustración. 

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que el señor Yukimura le había dicho que iban a hacer una nueva katana para él, el Kitsune. Para qué engañarse, aún no se hacía a la idea realmente, pero por lo menos había dejado de luchar con desesperación contra el demonio que se empecinó en vivir a través de él. Si no le quedaba de otra, lo aceptaría con todos los beneficios y las desventajas, que esperaba que fueran menos que los primeros. Al menos así era para Scott, así que era lo justo. 

Sólo esperaba que semejante despliegue de hormonas no fuera provocado por el calor que emanaba del zorro, porque de ser así, su relación de cordialidad se terminaba sin posibilidad de sanar ni con terapia de pareja. 

Aún podía, si se concentraba, recordar los detalles de su sueño y, para ser francos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Su pene saltaba de gozo sólo de pensar en ello, lo que hacía que todo fuera más embarazoso, porque ¿cómo en el nombre de Hades iba a ver a Derek Hale a la cara de nuevo? No, en definitiva no podría. 

Y es que no era posible que el maldito fuera tan bueno en la cama ¿o sí? No es que Stiles tuviera mucha experiencia en eso, ya que sólo lo había hecho con Malia, pero es que la manera en la que el Derek y el Stiles de su sueño casi destrozaban las sábanas por la intensidad de la pasión que desprendieron era casi divina. Uno no podía hacerlo de esa forma y punto, no era legal. 

Esa forma de mirarlo, como si quisiera comérselo, o las manos fuertes y grandes tomándolo con fuerza del trasero. Y la voz, Stiles estaba seguro que nadie podía tener la voz así de sexy. 

—Pídeme que te lo haga fuerte, Stiles. 

El Stiles del sueño se lo había pedido, y lo peor es que él probablemente también lo habría hecho.

Pero no iba a dejar que sus hormonas locas lo traicionaran de esa manera. Ya era suficiente con haber soñado con él, no iba a darle a su mente la satisfacción de además hacerlo masturbarse por el hombre lobo, sin importar lo bueno que estuviera. 

Stiles se levantó para darse una ducha, le habría gustado fría pero tampoco estaba loco, el clima no era para nada tan caliente como para arriesgarse a tener un resfriado. 

Dejó que el chorro de agua viajara por su cuerpo, poniendo especial cuidado en no tocarse los genitales más de lo necesario para limpiarlos. Normalmente tomaba una ducha larga cuando se levantaba temprano, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran, masturbándose un par de veces para sacar la frustración sexual acumulada. Esta vez no, Stiles se dijo a sí mismo que si dejaba que su mente bajara las defensas terminaría gimiendo algo que no estaba listo para escuchar salir de sus labios. 

No era justo. Derek le caía bien. No al principio, cuando era todo un lobo amargado, cuando exudaba arrogancia y peligro por cada poro de su cuerpo; cuando su sola presencia era suficiente para acojonarlo, casi hacer que se hiciera en los pantalones, por muy poco masculino que se escuchara eso. 

Pero luego lo había conocido, de verdad. Todo lo que pasó cuando era adolescente, la muerte de Page y el engaño de Kate, lo que tuvo que sufrir después, sólo él y su hermana, cuando creía que nada más quedaban ellos dos con vida. Poco a poco, Stiles fue comprendiendo muchas cosas acerca de Derek Hale, hasta que por fin había comenzado a considerarlo su amigo. Tal vez no su mejor amigo, ese puesto era de Scott así que nadie podría pelear por quitárselo, pero sí lo bastante cercano para bromear a su costa sin recibir una paliza por eso. 

En fin, sólo había sido un sueño, por lo que dejó de darle vueltas al asunto para así poder concentrarse en las cosas que necesitaba hacer ese día. 

Estudiar para su examen departamental de química; ver a Scott comerse a Kira en el receso; ver a Danny comerse a Ethan en el entrenamiento; evitar la mirada de Malia y luego ir con los Yukimura para ver cómo iba lo de la katana, además de leer un par de libros que Noshiko le había dado para que fuera familiarizándose con el Kitsune (por suerte Deaton le había dado una loción que haría que ningún hombre lobo pudiera oler al zorro por ahora). Día ocupado. 

En eso estaba cuando le llegó un mensaje al celular y casi se cae por las escaleras cuando leyó el remitente. 

“Ven al loft después de clase, no le digas a Scott” DH

En ese momento sintió el aire saliendo de sus pulmones y un ligero estiramiento en los pantalones le avisó que su miembro también había leído el mensaje. Genial. 

 

Decir que no pudo concentrarse en todo el día era un eufemismo. Stiles nunca se podía concentrar, pero hoy menos que otros días. El mensaje de Derek lo había dejado desconcertado y temeroso. ¿Se habría enterado el lobo que tuvo un sueño cachondo con él? imposible, a menos que el otro le hubiera estado espiando, cosa que era aún menos improbable. 

Su mente no había dejado de trabajar desde la mañana, tratando de encontrar una solución a semejante incógnita. El mensaje era a la vez críptico y claro: quería verlo, a solar, pero no decía o contenía algún indicio del por qué, algo que estaba poniéndolo muy irritable. Incluso Ethan, en la clase de geografía que compartían le había preguntado si se encontraba bien.

Las clases terminaron, el examen seguro que lo reprobaba debido a su falta de atención, ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse por evitar las miradas entre molestas y tristes de Malia, porque de verdad no tenía cabeza para prestarle atención. 

Stiles subió a su jeep antes de que alguien pudiera retenerlo y condujo hasta el edificio del hombre lobo. Cuando llegó, se dejó caer contra el volante, posición que mantuvo por algunos minutos antes de decidirse a subir al último piso. 

Derek lo estaba esperando en la puerta cuando llegó hasta el final. Iba en playera interior negra y jeens oscuros, visión que no hizo mucho por calmar las hormonas de Stiles. “Debí habérmela jalado antes de venir”. Literalmente pudo sentir cómo babeaba. El lobo hizo una mueca extraña, como si de repente sus se hubieran puesto alerta, pero volvió rápido a la pose anterior. 

—Nada de sexo últimamente, ¿eh?

Stiles casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Se preguntó cómo era que Derek sabía eso. Estaba ahí con esa pose de chulo, luciendo absolutamente comestible y esa expresión entre seria y burlona. 

—Amm —fue lo único que pudo decir Stiles ante semejante pregunta— Supongo que es demasiado obvio. 

—Apestas a que ni siquiera te has tocado —contestó con simpleza mientras daba la vuelta y entraba al loft. 

—¡Oye!... ¡Derek! —Stiles persiguió al lobo hasta el centro del recibidor, dónde éste se paró para encararlo con una expresión mortalmente seria —No uses tus súper poderes conmigo. No es justo. 

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Como sea, igual sabes que seguiré haciéndolo. 

Eso no era una insinuación, y Stiles lo sabía, pero joder con el maldito bastardo, que no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba. Bueno, quizá sí las sabía por lo que era mejor tratar de controlarse. 

—Ya qué —dijo el adolescente con un encogimiento de hombros— de cualquier forma, ¿me pediste que viniera para discutir mi vida sexual? Porque podría explayarme, si quieres. 

—¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo con los padres de Kira y Deaton? —soltó a bocajarro— Y ¿por qué no puedo oler a ninguno de ellos a pesar de que los has visto al menos tres veces en los últimos días?

Stiles boqueó varias veces antes de comprender que sí, Derek le estaba preguntando precisamente eso. De acuerdo, este era el día de “vamos a hacer que Stiles se sorprenda hasta hacerlo cagar de miedo”. 

—¿Me has estado espiando? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y la verdad la idea le molestaba un pelín. 

Derek tuvo la decencia de lucir ligeramente avergonzado, pero la expresión le cambió de regreso a la neutralidad de siempre. 

—Fui a buscarte un día, y te encontré yendo hacia el bosque. Así fue como me enteré. 

Si pudiera consumirse a sí mismo en fuego en este momento, sería genial, pero no tenía tanta suerte. 

—¿Qué posibilidad hay de poder irme de aquí sin tener que responder a tus preguntas?

El lobo gruñó por lo bajo y la mueca le cambió al mismo tiempo que los ojos ámbar aparecían en sus pupilas. 

—Bien, ya capto —contestó Stiles levantando las manos en ademán apaciguador— No puedes olerme porque Deaton me rocía con una loción especial para ocultar mi rastro de los sentidos lobunos a menos que estés muy cerca. Supongo que mi frustración sexual era tan grande que tuvo que haberte llegado en cuanto me acerqué a ti. 

—¿Por qué haces eso? —siguió preguntando Derek, aunque en realidad Stiles lo entendió como una reiteración de la pregunta principal. 

Stiles quería salir corriendo de ahí, con todo el asunto de la frustración sexual olvidada ya por completo de su cabeza. 

—Derek… de verdad no creo que sea el mejor momento para que lo sepas. Ni tú ni nadie. 

Derek acortó la distancia que los separaba, Stiles lo vio venir con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la sensación de que iba a ser golpeado hasta la muerte. Se hizo bolita en su lugar, esperando el golpe. Pero este no llegó, cuando regresó su mirada al otro, lo encontró a una distancia prudencial, pero con cara de preocupación. 

—Stiles— dijo el lobo con la paciencia un poco perdida, lanzándole una mirada con la que le quería decir que no se andaba con chiquitas y que más le valía ser sincero. Mirada que Stiles no tuvo ningún problema en interpretar —no puede ser tan malo. 

—Soy un Kitsune —soltó de repente— me he estado entrenando para controlarlo. 

El cuerpo de Stiles se puso en automático en tensión, esperando que el otro le gritara, se asustara de él o lo atacara con sus poderes al tope. Pero nada pasó, sólo se quedaron ahí por varios minutos, mudos, sin despegar la mirada del otro. 

La de Stiles era de puro terror y expectación y la de Derek reflejaba desconcierto, seguido de un gradual entendimiento de la situación. Sin embargo la mirada de miedo nunca llegó por parte del lobo, tampoco la de cautela, sólo se quedó así, escrutándolo por largos minutos, con la boca entre abierta y pestañeando de vez en cuando. 

El adolescente maldijo su suerte, porque ahora se sentía excitado de nuevo. Lo raro era que ni siquiera había habido alguna insinuación por parte del otro. Sólo la mirada cristalina, la mueca de comprensión, la manera en sus ojos brillaban ante el sol de la tarde o sus labios húmedos. Que Derek era atractivo lo había sabido siempre, pero nunca se había percatado realmente de ello hasta ahora, lo que mandó señales de alerta a su cabeza…. Mejor volver al tema del Kitsune. 

—¿No vas a encadenarme o sí? 

Derek volvió a mostrarse neutro, pero hizo una pequeña sonrisa como mueca, expresando que el comentario le había resultado gracioso. 

—No —respondió—. Creo que sí, tienes razón en no querer decírselo a nadie todavía. 

—¿ves? Los tres chiflados no quieres creerme —dijo Stiles haciendo referencia a sus entrenadores personales. 

—Ellos no conocen a la manada como tú y yo. Pienso que lo mejor es comenzar poco a poco, en lugar de decírselo a todos al mismo tiempo. 

—Yo quisiera que no se enteraran nunca. 

—No puedes mantenerlo escondido para siempre. 

Stiles miró hacia todas direcciones, de nuevo nervioso. 

—¿No te molesta? ¿o asusta? 

—¿El Kitsune? —preguntó Derek con incredulidad— Me intriga ¿cómo es posible que seas uno? Creí que nacían… y qué todos eran mujeres. 

Stiles llevó sus brazos al cielo en ese ademán tan exagerado que tanto le gustaba hacer, como queriendo decir que por fin alguien hacía un comentario inteligente. 

—No lo sabemos con certeza —respondió luego de tranquilizarse ante una mirada molesta del mayor—. De hecho, el señor Yukimura no deja de decir lo fantástico que es que yo, un hombre, haya sido el depositario del zorro, es un poco estresante, a decir verdad. 

—Supongo que no estás muy contento con todo esto. 

—Me cuesta un poco, pero ya lo voy aceptando. Al menos ya no me provoca dolores y alucinaciones, como antes. 

—El día que te desmayaste en el entrenamiento ¿fue por esto? 

Stiles asintió.

—Es porque lo estaba reprimiendo. 

—Es normal, tenías miedo de que fuera como el Nogitsune. 

Stiles se le quedó mirando medio estupefacto. ¿De dónde Derek sabía tan bien lo que le pasaba a él? pareciera como si le leyera la mente, pero eso no podía ser, porque si no ya le hubiera arrancado la garganta debido a los pensamientos morbosos que había tenido antes. 

—Algo así. Lo que me recuerda: se supone que necesito un compañero para entrenar, pero Kira no está disponible y Noshiko no puede pelear ya… y cómo tú eres el único que sabe… 

—Te ayudaré —lo interrumpió el mayor antes de que pudiera terminar la frase— sólo avísame dónde y cuándo se verán. 

—¿En serio? —dijo Stiles con incredulidad— Waw, eso fue fácil. 

—No hagas que me arrepienta. Por favor, dile a Scott cuando lo veas que me gustaría que organizara los entrenamientos aquí, ya he comenzado a montar un gimnasio en el sótano. 

Stiles se extrañó de tener que llevar el mensaje cuando era obvio que Derek podría haberle llamado o mandado un mensaje. Pero igual, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. De hecho, sentía las palabras del mayor como una despedida, así que le dijo que se tenía que ir, a lo que Derek sólo asintió. 

—Mándame la ubicación de tu próxima reunión con los “tres chiflados”. 

Stiles se rió como un niño mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dejando a Derek del otro lado, y la sensación de haber roto una barrera más con el lobo. No importaba nada todo el rollo sexual, seguro que sólo se trataba de frustración por no haberse masturbado en la mañana.

Derek se había abierto un poco ante él y lo que era mejor, había aceptado a Stiles aún y con demonio dentro, lo cual era increíble.   
Stiles, sin duda, ya no tenía ganas de morir. 

_________________________________________________________  
—Este es el otro cuerpo —dijo Araya mientras descubría el segundo wendigo que habían recogido de Beacon Hills. 

—Está destrozado —contestó Chris sin apartar la vista de los restos. 

—Lo mató Derek Hale —explicó Severo, desde un rincón de la morgue personal de los Calavera— el wendigo intentó matarlos a él y su novia, pero el lobo se le adelantó. 

Chris Argent asintió, todavía con la vista clavada en un punto exacto del cadáver, debajo del mentón, cerca de dónde comenzaba el pecho y terminaba el cuello. El sello era bastante claro. 

—No es una coincidencia, Christopher —volvió a hablar la mujer— la chica que acorralamos, dijo que la habían enviado a vivir al pueblito de tus amigos porque era un buen lugar. No sabemos qué planea, pero dos Wendigos en una sola noche no es para tomarlo a la ligera. 

Chris asintió, despegando su vista por fin del sello de propiedad que era idéntico al que la chica, Ana, portaba sobre su piel. Un wendigo, incluso dos, no era tan raro, pero dos wendigos marcados y además tan lejos de su país natal eran malas noticias. 

—¿Qué pasa con Kate? —dijo, sabiendo que le mostraban eso porque querían que él se hiciera cargo. 

—Nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de atraparla. Necesitamos que vuelvas a Beacon Hills… lo más pronto posible. Quién sabe cuántos más haya enviado. 

—Hablaré con Selena hoy mismo, para que me dé toda la información que tenga sobre el asunto. Su grupo es el que ha peleado contra “Ella” más veces que cualquier otro. 

—Te lo encargo, mijo, cuídalos bien —dijo Araya mientras asentía al verlo salir de la habitación. 

Chris esperó hasta estar fuera del edificio de los Calavera para tomar su celular y marcar un número de memoria. Tardó un poco en contestar, pero no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, ya que su destinatario estaba del otro lado del mundo. 

—¿Chris? ¿todo bien? —Dijo una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea. 

—Isaac, ¿Listo para volver a Beacon Hills? Te necesito… tu manada te necesita. 

El silencio se prolongó por un par de minutos, Chris incluso pensó que la comunicación se había cortado. Dio un respingo cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Isaac del otro lado. 

—¿Estás en México? 

—Guadalajara —contestó Chris de inmediato. 

—Salgo para allá ahora mismo. 

Chris Argent sonrió ante esas palabras porque ya era hora de que Isaac saliera de su autoexilio, que demostrara lo que había aprendido en todos esos meses. Ya era hora de que Scott recuperara a su primer Beta.


	8. Entrenamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lo siento?
> 
>  
> 
> Este cap es leve, pero el siguiente tendrá contenido XXX

Al principio ocultar lo que estaba pasando al resto de la manada era duro. Difícil. Joder, tan terrible como descubrir que Darth Vader es el padre de Luke Skywalker, pero se las había arreglado para escapar de los entrenamientos con Scott y de algunas cuantas reuniones amistosas. No es que Stiles no confiara en sus amigos, sólo que aún era demasiado pronto y si alguno usaba su visión de lobo en él, podría descubrirlo con mucha facilidad. 

Derek estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, básicamente porque el hombre lobo había intentado ser suave con él al principio, pero cuando vio que Stiles no parecía sufrir de su habitual debilidad humana, comenzó a atacarlo con un tanto más de fuerza, lo que hacía el ejercicio un poco más divertido para ambos. Y se sentía bien pasar el tiempo juntos, aunque Stiles lo negaría aún y cuando le ofrecieran un millón de dólares por decirlo. 

Él lo disfrutaba, pero esperaba que Derek también, sino significaría que lo ayudaba sólo en solidaridad con la manada, y no porque le gustara hacerlo. Derek Hale era con absoluta certeza uno de las personas más increíbles que Stiles había conocido en su vida, y pensar que le ayudaba a entrenar porque en realidad el lobo amargado lo apreciaba, regocijaba al adolescente. 

—Estás distraído —le dijo Derek luego de tumbarlo por cuarta vez en la hora que llevaban entrenando. 

—Puede ser que Stiles tenga su mente en cierta chica, lejos de aquí —comentó Deaton, que observaba todos los entrenamientos, con un toque mordaz en la voz.  
Eso hizo que Derek se enderezaba y le diera la espalda al muchacho, que sólo podía ver al veterinario con una amenaza de terrible tortura refulgiendo en los ojos. 

—Derek —llamó Stiles en voz alta, a pesar de saber que el lobo lo escuchaba perfectamente. 

Derek se giró de nuevo para encararlo, se puso en posición de ataque, sacó las garras y enseñó los colmillos. 

—Prepárate —le dijo, con la voz agravada por la transformación. 

—Pero… —Stiles levantó las manos en ademán apaciguador. 

—Viniste a entrenar, no a andar de enamorado. Si quieres pensar en ella todo el día, hazlo, pero no aquí, sólo me harás perder el tiempo —soltó Derek y Stiles no pudo dejar de notar lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente. 

—No estaba distraído por tu prima, Derek —contestó Stiles mientras adoptaba su posición de ataque y le echaba otra mirada mortífera al veterinario, que no dejaba de sonreír.  
No, en definitiva no le iba a decir a Derek que estaba distraído por pensar en él, pero tampoco dejaría que siguiera pensando que Malia seguía siendo igual de importante que antes. No que Derek tuviera derecho a decir algo acerca de ese tema, pero era una cuestión de principios. 

Así que se concentró, trató de mantenerse centrado en el entrenamiento mientras su cuerpo se ponía en posición defensiva, esperando el ataque que el otro de seguro estaba pensando. Miró hacia ambos lados, olfateó el aire para descubrir lo que los olores ocultos del hombre lobo decían; nunca había estado tan consiente del mundo a su alrededor hasta el momento en que comenzó a entrenar con Derek, pues lo primero que había aprendido era a fundirse con el bosque, a ser uno con el entorno, escuchar todos los sonidos de la naturaleza para no perturbarlos con su presencia; a familiarizarse con todos los olores, para poder detectar aquellos que no eran comunes y así encontrar presencias extrañas. 

No era un lobo, sus sentidos no estaban desarrollados de esa forma, pero era un zorro, animal astuto por excelencia y, pese a sus limitantes, sus sentidos aún eran mejor que los de cualquier humano y su inteligencia era la suficiente para poder usarlos en su propio beneficio. Podría oler a Derek con más consciencia, descubrir cuáles eran sus planes, pero eso sería injusto, ya que el lobo, gracias a la pócima que Deaton había creado, no era capaz de olerlo de la misma manera. 

Vio a Derek venir hacia él con todo el peso y la fuerza de sus músculos, pero se lo esperaba, no en balde había estado observándolo por los últimos años, en cada una de las acciones que realizaba, incluyendo las peleas. Así era el estilo del ahora beta, de todos los lobos en realidad: atacar de frente con todo su poder. 

Con un rápido movimiento se echó al suelo para esquivar uno de los zarpazos que iban dirigidos a él. Desde su posición estiró sus piernas y las enredó en las del otro, para luego apoyar sus manos en el suelo y girar con todo su cuerpo, llevándose el cuerpo de Derek consigo. Stiles se levantó con presteza para apoyar sus manos en el pecho del lobo e impedir que se levantara. 

Derek rugió con rabia, tomó a Stiles por los brazos, se impulsó con las piernas para poder levantarse. El movimiento tomó al adolescente desprevenido, por lo que antes de poder evitarlo, volvió a estar en el suelo, con un tremendo dolor en la espalda, producido por el golpe que Derek le había ocasionado. El lobo estaba molesto, porque nunca antes le había infligido daño real. 

—Mejor —le dijo Derek, como humano de nuevo, mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarlo—. Pero aún estás distraído.

—Tal vez —concedió Stiles sin apartar la mano de la del lobo—, pero no por lo que piensas. Malia y yo hace mucho que dejamos de tener una relación. 

Derek le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, antes de bajarla y hacer un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros. 

—No me importa si estás con ella o con cualquier otra. Sólo te pido que no me hagas perder el tiempo. Cuando entrenes conmigo, quiero toda tu atención puesta en nuestra pelea. 

—¿Crees que me lo estoy tomando a juego? —soltó Stiles sin poder contenerse— ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? Soy un adolescente hormonal, que además tiene TDA. No puedo mantener mi mente enfocada en una sola cosa. Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabías. Pero si de verdad te interesa tanto en qué estaba distraído, lobo amargado, la respuesta eres tú. Estaba preocupado por ti. 

Quiso regresar el tiempo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Qué era lo que iba a pensar Derek de eso? ¿Que le tenía lástima? O peor, que él estaba pensando en el lobo de la misma forma en que él creía que estaba pensando en Malia. Se vieron a los ojos por mucho rato, parecían incapaces de dejar de mirarse, y aun así, a pesar de demostrar que no estaba amedrentado por la actitud del otro ni un ápice, Stiles sólo quería salir de ahí o que la tierra se lo tragara. El rostro de Derek, sin embargo, no mostró nada salvo una pequeña sorpresa, que eliminó de su rostro con rapidez. 

—Creo que por hoy será suficiente, chicos —dijo Deaton acercándose a donde estaban los otros dos—. Stiles, Noshiko dice que la katana estará lista mañana por la mañana. Debes estar presente porque haremos el ritual correspondiente para armonizar la espada con tu espíritu zorro. Derek —se dirigió al otro—, eres libre de venir si quieres. 

Ambos escuchaban lo que el veterinario estaba diciendo, pero ninguno había girado para verlo. Sus ojos seguían en contacto, ambos sin parpadear, como si estuvieran teniendo un duelo de voluntades, donde ninguno tenía intenciones de ceder. 

Stiles tragó saliva de forma pesada y se lamió los labios resecos. Se estaba comenzando a cansar de mantener esa pose, los dedos le picaban y las piernas parecían querer moverse por sí mismas. Era demasiado. El tiempo que se había mantenido quieto era excesivo como para soportarlo. Siempre había creído que él era como los tiburones, que si dejan de moverse entonces su sangre no circula y entonces mueren; pues algo así le pasaba a él. Su Trastorno de Déficit de Atención era una mierda que no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de ceder, de dejar ese juego infantil que por alguna razón habían empezado él y el lobo. Total, Derek tenía mucha práctica en eso de permanecer mucho tiempo estático y eso era jugar sucio.

—Ahí estaré —dijo Derek mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, dejando al adolescente con la boca abierta.  
_____________________________

Derek llegó al loft hecho una tromba, de tan rápido que subió hasta el piso y entró en su recinto. Dejó su chaqueta tirada con descuido sobre el sillón para luego dirigirse, casi sin ver, hasta su habitación en el piso de arriba, dispuesto a echarse sobre la cama para no salir en unas buenas diez horas. ¡Joder! Si pudiera emborracharse se habría ido directo a un bar o una licorería, pero visto su condición sobrenatural, el gasto era absurdo. Tal vez con un poco de acónito. 

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Derek no se podía negar a sí mismo que imaginarse a Stiles pensando en su prima le había afectado, puesto de mal humor, enterrado su predisposición desinteresada de ayudar al chico a entrenar sus nuevas habilidades. No sabía por qué, pero el sólo nombre de la chica, por muy sobrina suya que fuera, le provocaba un intenso deseo de perderse por una temporada, de nuevo, para evitar tener que escucharlo con tanta frecuencia. 

No podía hacer eso, era su familia, la única que le quedaba junto con su hermana, y su tío estaba demasiado bien encerrado como para preocuparse por él. A veces la vida apestaba y en la vida del hombre lobo esa era casi una regla, una constante que lo perseguía allá donde fuera.

Pero no sólo había sido eso. Su corazón se había acelerado con satisfacción cuando Stiles lo había sacado de su error, sólo para alterarse más después de sus últimas palabras. No sabía qué debía entender de ellas, pero sinceramente le importaba una mierda el significado. Stiles estaba preocupado por él y el mundo, tal vez, no era tan oscuro como se lo había imaginado. 

Su lobo estaba feliz, contento como no había estado desde antes de que su familia muriera incinerada, y de repente se encontró pensando en lo genial que sería poder percibir a Stiles por completo. Poder olerlo, saber qué era lo que sentía y lo que pensaba. No es que antes no supiera reconocer el olor característico del chico, pero nunca le había puesto especial atención. Ahora que su naturaleza había cambiado, su olor también debía ser diferente y su lobo se moría de ganas de memorizarlo. Lo más extraño de todo es que él también lo hacía. 

Eso no era todo. En ese momento tenso, en el que Stiles le había gritado su réplica, Derek deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder acercarse más al chico para poder descubrir cómo olía, para poder sonsacarle, de la manera que fuera, lo que en verdad quiso decir con sus palabras. Fue una tortura pasar tanto tiempo quieto, en silencio, esperando por las reacciones del otro, que en realidad nunca habían llegado. Deaton lo había salvado de cometer una tontería, pues estuvo a punto de levantar el brazo y atraer a Stiles hacia sí para obligarlo a reaccionar, porque en ese momento todo su cuerpo reclamaba que el espacio entre ellos dos dejara de existir. 

—¿Y luego qué? ¿lo beso? 

Derek se sorprendió por el curso que había tomado su pensamiento, todo su cuerpo dio una sacudida en un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Él quería besar a Stiles, sin duda alguna eso era lo que hubiera terminado pasando si el duelo de miradas que mantuvieron hubiera durado más tiempo. 

Era estúpido, claro que no quería besarlo, o por lo menos de eso se trató de convencer el hombre lobo por las siguientes horas. Era el ejercicio, la abstinencia sexual, su maldita incapacidad para confiar en sus malditos sentimientos. Eso debía ser, porque no había forma en que el universo se hubiera confabulado más contra él. Porque no se trataba sólo de un beso. Si Derek fuera una persona normal, ¿Quién sabe?, pero era Derek Hale, un hombre al que habían traicionado más de una vez, y para él, un beso significaba algo más: confianza, compañerismo, unión. No era sólo el acto de posar sus labios sobre los de otra persona, era dejar que esa otra persona se acercara, entrara en su espacio personal, penetrara sus barreras antisentimientos. Y Stiles no podía ser una de esas personas. 

—Es un chico —se dijo después de un rato, comenzando a andar de un lado a otro frente al enorme ventanal del loft—, es menor de edad, está completamente loco y es la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida. 

Rugió, con mucha rabia e impotencia, porque justo después de esos pensamientos vinieron otros más. Otros que no quería aceptar aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que eran verdaderos: es muy inteligente, es el miembro más valioso de la manada, me ha salvado la vida más veces que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido y no me teme. 

¡Joder! 

Además estaba el olor que desprendía. Por culpa de la Pócima de Deaton no podía captar el aroma de Stiles con facilidad y al cien por ciento, pero cuando se acercaba la cosa cambiaba. No es como si pudiera percibir del todo al chico, pero al menos su olor primario le llegaba fuerte y claro. Era una combinación de tierra mojada, fruta seca y leche fresca; a Derek le gustaba cómo olía, pero a su lobo le gustaba más y el sólo recordarlo lo hacía desear estar de nuevo cerca de él o exigirle que dejara de usar esa poción, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que lo hiciera porque si así olía con su olor oculto, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería si pudiera percibirlo por completo. 

Era ridículo, pero antes no se había percatado de que el olor de Stiles fuera tan delicioso, antes no era una cuestión importante. Sólo lo había registrado en su memoria olfativa como había hecho con la de muchos otros, sin darle más importancia, pero ahora… su aroma había cambiado, no había duda de ello, pues antes nunca se había sentido así por él y Derek no sabía si se debía al Kitsune o al crecimiento del chico que ya casi era un hombre o algo diferente, sólo sabía que era diferente y que le gustaba. 

Le gustaba cómo olía Stiles.  
________________________________________________________

Se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Sin duda. Su cerebro se había fundido, zafado un tornillo, embotado o seguro que los aliens se lo habían extraído para estudiarlo… no había otra explicación plausible para lo que le estaba sucediendo. Derek Hale no había sido derrotado en una guerra de miradas por Stiles no-puedo-estarme-quieto Stilinski.  
Se dejó caer sobre la cama, desparramando todo su cuerpo en el colchón para aliviar la tensión de sus músculos, que se habían endurecido gracias al entrenamiento. No es que estuviera de las mil maravillas, sólo llevaba ejercitándose unos cuantos días, pero al menos se sentía más firme y menos inútil. 

Igual era cosa del Kitsune, porque Stiles estaba seguro que de no ser por eso ahora su cuerpo estaría casi muerto. Soportar un entrenamiento con Derek no era algo que un simple humano pudiera hacer. 

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza. No en plan revelación o epifanía, más bien era la sensación de estar en el camino correcto. Derek Hale había estado a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Tan cerca que Stiles pudo haberlo besado si ese pensamiento se le hubiera ocurrido durante el mutuo escrutinio que se lanzaron. 

Besarlo. Cómo no… Stiles era inocentón pero no idiota, no quería ni imaginar lo que el lobo amargado habría hecho si Stiles lo hubiera besado. 

—Bien Stiles… genial Stiles, ahora no sólo sueñas con Derek sino que además te estás preguntando cómo sería besarlo. 

Su vida apestaba. No bien estaba comenzando a llevarse bien con su zorro mascota, ahora resultaba que de repente, sin saber por qué, quería besar los labios de Derek, sentir el tacto de sus rostros pegados y oler su aroma más de cerca. Llevaba varios días soñando con el cuerpo del Hombre Lobo inclinándose contra el suyo, en posiciones y movimientos nada decentes, aunque en realidad no se preocupaba mucho por ese tipo de cosas morales. 

El asunto es que se había contenido. Al principio se dijo que no era nada, que era la edad y esas mamadas, después se dijo que era porque ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una relación sexual mínima con alguien y que además Derek estaba bueno (tenía ojos, por si alguien se lo preguntaba). No importaba, ya se le pasaría en un momento a otro, no por nada había sobrevivido a todos esos años sufriendo los desprecios de Lydia Martin. 

Por suerte traía la poción encima y Derek no podría percibirlo con sus sentido lobunos, o se habría dado cuenta de cómo su corazón comenzó a ir más rápido de los normal cuando el hombre se acercó a él. Si no se tuviera el amor propio que se tenía, seguro que se habría lanzado contra su cuello para comenzar a olerlo. 

Hace mucho que no lo hacía, se contenía a sí mismo, pero la verdad ya se estaba cansando de hacerlo. Así que cuando sintió su miembro viril crecer poco a poco, se dio la vuelta y se desabrochó el pantalón para poder masturbarse un poco. Era justo y necesario. 

—¿Stiles? —dijo una voz muy cerca de donde se encontraba el aludido, con los ojos cerrados y la mano masajeando sus testículos. 

Como pudo se cubrió sus partes privadas, aunque en realidad no había mucho que hacer pues el otro ya lo había visto bien, y se giró para ver a Scott parado fuera de la ventana, esperando para poder entrar. 

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos a los ojos y luego Stiles se movió para poder meter todo en su sitio de nuevo sin que Scott pudiera verlo. 

—Seamos honestos, no es lo peor que me has visto hacer —dijo Stiles cuando ya se había arreglado mejor. 

Scott pareció pensarlo un momento y luego se encogió de hombros para después pasar a la habitación. 

—Para mi desgracia, debo admitir que tienes razón. 

Terminaron sentándose en la orilla de la cama, con varios centímetros de distancia entre ellos para dejar patente que, pese a las bromas, seguían estando en una situación incómoda. 

—Hermano… tienes —comenzó a decir el lobo, aún sin ver a Stiles a la cara. 

—No te atrevas a hacer ningún comentario —lo detuvo su mejor amigo, cerrando los ojos en actitud de súplica. 

No puedo ver cómo Scott asentía, mirando en todas direcciones con nerviosismo, pero pudo imaginárselo sin ningún problema. Adoraba a su mejor amigo, pero hasta él sabía lo predecible que podría llegar a ser. 

—¿Me necesitas para algo, Scotty? —dijo, más que nada para romper la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos. 

El alfa regresó los ojos a su amigo, ahora sí viéndolo a los ojos y Stiles se medio maldijo. Scott tenía en su rostro esa mirada de cachorro apaleado que ya existía en su rostro desde mucho antes de que se convirtiera en un cannis lupus, esa mirada a la que nadie, literalmente nadie, se podía resistir y que en el pasado había hecho que su mejor amigo ganara todas las peleas. Stiles tembló. 

—Has estado distante estos días ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo Scott, siendo perfectamente consciente de la reacción que estaba provocando. 

—¿Distante? ¿A qué te refieres con distante? No he estado distante. Más bien normal, muy normal, todo normal por aquí, nada que reportar Capitán —y Stiles se maldijo de nuevo por lo nervioso que había sonado su discursillo, y maldijo a Derek por haber provocado que se distrajera de esa manera. 

—Stiles… Soy tu mejor amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea ¿has tenido algún problema? 

Stiles suspiró, apartando los ojos de los de su mejor amigo para evitar sentir la necesidad de decirle la verdad. Nada que ver con que fuera un hombre lobo, alfa para más INRI, y que él perteneciera a su manada, aunque dicho alfa no fuera consciente de que la condición humana su amigo había cambiado de repente. No, eso no tenía nada que ver con su creciente necesidad de decirle la verdad a Scott… era esa mirada del demonio. 

—No me he encontrado bien últimamente —confesó. 

—¿Te duele algo? ¿estás enfermo? ¿tienes algún problema?

—No, Scott, nada me duele ni estoy enfermo, es… es que no me siento cómodo en la manada. 

Scott cambió su expresión por una de total incomprensión y quiso moverse para obligar a Stiles a verle a los ojos. Pero el otro no se hacía por enterado, pues había clavado sus ojos en el suelo y no parecía haber poder, humano o sobrenatural, que lo hiciera despegarlos de ahí. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? 

—No, Scott —se apresuró a corregir el castaño—. Nadie me hizo nada… soy yo… es que no me siento tan cómodo con Malia. 

—¿Malia?

Stiles suspiró de nuevo.

—Scott, eres un hombre lobo, quizá no el más listo, pero estoy seguro que no eres sordo. Sabes que Malia y yo hemos tenido problemas. 

—Quieres decir que tú dejaste de sentir algo por ella. 

—¿Acaso me estás juzgando, Scotty? 

—No, no, es sólo que todos hablan de eso. 

—Ahora hablan de mi a mis espaldas, ¡genial! —soltó ahora, con voz molesta. 

—Stiles —la voz de Scott, en cambio, sonó más grave y seria esta vez—, claro que hablamos de ti, eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupas. ME preocupas. 

Stiles regresó su mirada a la de su amigo y pudo notar lo molesto que estaba el lobo en este momento. Le sabía mal mentirle de esa manera a Scott, pero en realidad aún no quería decirle lo que le estaba preocupando, y además no es que fuera todo mentira. Stiles sí se sentía incómodo con la coyote cerca, más por él mismo que por la chica, a la que seguía apreciando mucho, pero sin duda no al extremo de dejar de ver a sus amigo sólo por eso. De igual forma, no podía permitir que Scott averiguara sus verdaderos motivos. 

—Lo sé —dijo al fin, luego de unos minutos de verse mutuamente—, sólo dame un poco de tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. Por favor.  
Scott asintió.

—Hagamos algo mañana en la noche—soltó el lobo de repente y de alguna forma Stiles supo que ese no había sido un cambio de tema—. Solos tú y yo. Veremos una peli o jugaremos videojuegos, como hacíamos antes de que esta locura comenzara. Y me quedaré a dormir aquí, nos desvelaremos y te traeré alcohol para que te emborraches —agregó con una sonrisa marca McCall a lo que Stiles no pudo evitar reírse. La perspectiva no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. 

—Mañana mi papá dobla turno nocturno —asintió el castaño— prepara tus dedos, chucho, porque ni con tus nuevas habilidades lograrás vencerme. 

Scott rió a carcajada batiente y le dio un sopapo suave por la broma antes de levantarse e ir a la ventana. 

—Te veré mañana —dijo como despedida. 

—Aquí estaré —contestó Stiles. 

—¿Stiles? —dijo Scott ya con medio cuerpo de fuera, colgando contra el alfeizar de la ventana. 

—¿Sí?

—Felicidades —dijo sonriendo con malicia y mirando con un movimiento de cejas sugerente, para luego lanzarse contra el piso antes de que Stiles pudiera alcanzarlo. 

—Le pondré acónito a tus croquetas, chucho. 

Scott se rió tan fuerte que las carcajadas llegaron hasta la habitación de su amigo.


	9. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quisiera decir unas palabras. 
> 
> Sé que mi ausencia pudo haber provocado que aquellos que tenían interés por esta historia, la perdiera y no los culpo. No voy a justificarme ni nada, sólo quiero que sepan que no fue porque no quise simplemente no pude seguir. 
> 
> Habiendo dicho eso, sólo informarles que seguiré publicando en la medida de mis posibilidades, y que esta historia no toma en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos después de la 4ta temporada, que fue precisamente lo último que existía de Tren Wolf cuando el fin fue concebido.

Stiles no había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior, pues su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a la conversación telefónica que había tenido con Noshiko, poco después de que Scott abandonara su habitación. 

La katana estaba casi lista, como le había informado Deaton ese mismo día, por lo que debían encontrarse antes del amanecer, ya que el ritual que harían debía hacerse con la primera luz del sol naciente. Eso no era lo que lo preocupaba, podría decirse que se sentía muy ansioso por poder comenzar a entrenar con la espada, lo que lo tenía inquieto era lo que le había dicho después de eso. 

Al parecer Kira se había enterado de lo que pasaba cuando descubrió a sus padres mientras fabricaban el arma, Noshiko no había tenido más opción que explicarle a su hija lo que sucedía a riesgo de que se molestara si no lo hacían y terminara contándoles a Scott. Stiles no estaba tan seguro de esto pero no tenía manera de saber si la mujer mentía o no, aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera. De cualquier manera ella le había asegurado que Kira mantendría el secreto, pero Stiles no se hacía muchas ilusiones a ese respecto. Mientras no dijera nada de momento estaba bien, pero de igual forma al adolescente no dejaba de molestarle un poco que los señores Yukimura hubieran sido tan torpes a la hora de esconderse. 

Se encogió de hombros un poco mientras conducía el jeep, diciéndose que no era momento de dejarse llevar por su enojo, no cuando estaba a punto de recibir su espada. 

Tal como Noshiko había dicho, aún no era de día cuando se encontraron en la cima de la roca más elevada de Beacon Hills. La familia ya estaba toda reunida, pero no había rastro de Deaton o Derek todavía, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mal, como si le faltara algo importante para ese día tan especial. Igual, aún había algo de tiempo para esperar que llegaran. Por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que Derek lo hiciera. Bajó del jeep y se encaminó a los otros tres que lo recibieron con sonrisas, emocionadas las de los adultos y nerviosa la de la chica. 

—Así que… —comenzó a decir Kira— wow. 

Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado ante la reacción de su amiga, por alguna razón esperaba un recibimiento diferente, tal vez un poco de reconocimiento en un asunto en el que los dos eran muy nuevos aún. Sin embargo no se esperó ser de repente atacado por un abrazo bastante emocionado, seguido de un grito de alegría junto a su oído. 

—No puedo creer que sea verdad —volvió a hablar Kira—. Estoy muy emocionada por ti. Y por mi, ahora ya no me siento tan sola. 

Stiles sonrió ante esas palabras, tal vez incluso sintió sus ojos un poco húmedos, pero sólo tal vez. Las luces de otro auto acercándose cortaron la respuesta de Stiles, pero no así el abrazo con kira porque se sentía bien el contacto con uno de sus amigos y porque la sensación de tranquilidad que le provocaba el saberse rodeado de alguien que era igual que él, bien valía el bochorno que el abrazo prolongado pudiera generar en cualquiera. O quizá no. 

Un aroma intenso a rabia lo golpeó al tiempo que el sonido de una puerta de auto siendo golpeada con demasiada fuerza se dejaba oír en medio de la oscuridad y un extraño resplandor amarillo se alcanzaba a ver por unos cuantos segundos. Y entonces sí se deshizo del abrazo de Kira, porque acababa de reconocer a la silueta fortachona de Derek caminando con pasos rápidos y ruidosos hacia ellos, seguido por los pasos del veterinario que al parecer había venido con él. Por alguna razón Stiles se arrepintió de haber abrazado a su amiga. 

—Bien, ya estamos todos. Será mejor que vayamos comenzando— dijo el señor Yukimura cuando Derek y Deaton estuvieron más cerca, aunque el lobo se quedara un poco rezagado, evitando mirar a Stiles o a Kira directamente. Stiles de pronto quiso golpearlo. 

—Perdona mi ignorancia, oh poderosa diosa zorristica —dijo Stiles en un intento de aligerar el ambiente— ¿qué clase de ritual llevaremos a cabo? busqué algunas cosas en wikipedia pero al parecer para ustedes todo es un ritual. 

—Para los japoneses antiguos todo era un regalo de los dioses, y creeme había muchos de ellos —contestó el esposo de la aludida—, por lo que todo lo que hacían debía de seguir ciertos patrones y conductas. No es que todo sea hecho a través de rituales, sólo que las maneras tradicionales hacen parecer a los demás que así es. Pero esto es diferente. 

—La katana es la representación física de los poderes y habilidades de un kitsune —continuó explicando Noshiko—, pero sostener simplemente la espada no te va a dar ningún poder, ni siquiera una hecha con las formas tradicionales, como esta. 

Mientras decía esto, Noshiko tomó una Katana enfundada que tenía recargada contra la piedra más cercana y se la presentó a Stiles ambas manos extendidas. Stiles sabía que esta forma denotaba respeto, por lo que se inclinó un poco y tomó la espada imitando el gesto solemne de la mujer. 

—Esta es tu Katana Stiles. Fue preparada usando los métodos tradicionales de mi familia, con hierro impuro y arcilla granulosa, con fuego alimentado por Kagutsushi y el viento de Fujin y la fuerza que sólo los brazos de un hombre pueden tener. 

Stiles sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda mientras un aire frío pareció girar alrededor de él, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo pero sin levantar polvo u hojas del piso. Sólo ahí, haciéndole notar su presencia por la forma en que lo acariciaba. Sin saber por qué, se giró hacia donde estaba Derek, que le devolvió la mirada solemne que aún no lograba quitarse, y la boca abierta en un aparente gesto de sorpresa. El resplandor amarillo volvió a aparecer y entonces, cómo si le leyera la mente, Stiles supo que Derek estaba viendo su aura. 

—El sol está a punto de salir, es momento de realizar el ritual —interrumpió el señor Yukimura—. Kira, prende la fogata. Stiles, desenvaina tu Katana. 

Cada uno de los adolescentes hizo lo que le pidieron, Stiles sintiendo la intensidad de ese momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en la hoja afilada del sable. Se sentía como si se hubiera reencontrado con una muy vieja amiga. Cuando la fogata estuvo lista, Stiles se giró a Noshiko, esperando por instrucciones, pero la mujer permaneció en silencio. Cuando vió que la luz comenzaba a emerger en el horizonte y Noshiko seguía sin decir nada, comenzó a preocuparse, pero entonces lo notó: el zorro estaba intentando decirle qué hacer. 

Con movimientos lentos caminó hacia donde estaba la fogata, con la punta de la katana vuelta hacia abajo y Stiles sosteníendola con su brazo extendido. 

—Necesitarás esto —dijo Noshiko, parándose justo a su lado— esta ceniza proviene del primer Torii que existió en el templo de Fushimi, es muy valioso así que no lo tires.

Stiles tomó el puño de ceniza que la mujer le daba y siguió andando con los mismos pasos lentos. Cuando llegó a la fogata no se detuvo, sino que siguió adelante, entrando en el círculo de rocas que evitaba que las flamas se esparcieran sin control. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el calor que las lenguas de fuego le provocaban y una pequeña corriente de aire le dijo que su ropa estaba comenzando a incendiarse, pero no le importó. El calor era agradable, se sentía en su elemento. Se sentía poderoso. Se giró hacia sus acompañantes, pero no se fijó más que en una persona. 

Derek veía lo que sucedía con la misma mueca de sorpresa que antes le había visto, pero además Stiles descubrió una nota de temor apoderándose poco a poco de los ojos verdes que le devolvía la mirada. Lo vió avanza con pasos decididos hacia él y también vio cómo Noshiko se interpuso en su camino. 

—No temas, él está bien. 

La expresión del lobo pareció decir que pensaba que esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza, pero entonces sus miradas se encontraron y Stiles le hizo saber, con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, que se encontraba perfectamente. El lobo detuvo su andar y asintió también, en dirección al chico. 

Su ropa desapareció totalmente, reducida a ceniza a una velocidad asombrosa, y quedó desnudo, exponiendo su cuerpo a las miradas de los demás presentes pero sin importarle lo que estos pudieran pensar. Su cuerpo estaba actuando por instinto,  
dejándose llevar y sin embargo no parecía como si su comportamiento fuera al azar, sino como si ya antes hubiera pasado por un proceso similar. Levantó los brazos en una pose mesíanica con el puño de la espada en una mano y tiró la ceniza que tenía en la otra directamente sobre el fuego, que se volvió de un azul eléctrico y cegador. 

La luz del amanecer ahora golpeaba el cuerpo de Stiles en todo su esplendor y el calor del sol era ahora tan intenso sobre su piel como el mismo que sentía debido a las llamas que lo acariciaban. Cerró los ojos para regodearse un poco con la sensación, movió los brazos hasta juntarlos en el centro, estirados y abrió los ojos sólo para descubrir que ahora veía diferente. 

Los demás fueron testigos de cómo los ojos de Stiles cambiaron de su característico color miel oscura, a un naranja intenso y la fuerza de su mirada era tal, que ninguno pudo apartar la vista, como si los ojos de Stiles los hubieran hipnotizado. Y entonces una palabra surgió de los labios del adolescente y con eso supieron que el ritual había funcionado. 

—Kafuu. 

La katana, entonces, comenzó a brillar al reconocer su nombre.  
\-----------------------

Derek estaba fascinado por el espectáculo. Justo frente a sus ojos se estaba desarrollando un ritual antiquísimo del que él sólo había tenido oportunidad de leer en forma baga en uno de los libros de su madre. El amante de la historia que vivía dentro de él se regocijó como un niño pequeño cuando los ojos de Stiles comenzaron a brillar y sus ojos entonces respondieron de manera involuntaria, sacando su visión de lobo para contemplar de nuevo el aura del zorro. 

La imponente figura que rodeaba el cuerpo del adolescente era a la vez aterradora y elegante, con una gallardía que él sólo había visto en contadas ocasiones, con ciertos hombres lobo de altos linajes, como su padre. De alguna manera esa visión hizo que el cuerpo delgado de Stiles le pareciera a Derek más poderoso de lo que normalmente aparentaba. La desnudez de la que parecía disfrutar se presentaba ante él como retando al lobo a burlarse de él ahora.

Derek recorrió el cuerpo y el aura de Stiles con una extraña sensación de orgullo en su pecho que, aunque no lograba entender, lo hacía sentirse completo. Y lo mejor estaba por comenzar, si es que el libro de su madre no se equivocaba. 

Stiles dió un brinco largo fuera del fuego, con la katana en posición de ataque apuntando directamente a Kira. Al parecer los demás también sabían lo que pasaría, porque ninguno de los presentes parpadeó siquiera. La otra adolescente desenvainó su propia espada y se dispuso a pelear contra el que osaba retarla. 

Por unos minutos el sonido de las katanas bailando una contra otra fue lo único que se escuchó en el bosque, como si toda la naturaleza al completo se hubiese detenido para ser testigos de ese evento histórico. Zorro contra zorro batallaban por el dominio, por demostrarle al otro quién era realmente el más fuerte. Stiles luchaba con una habilidad innata, sus movimientos denotaban una experiencia que era obvio que no provenía del ser humano en esa relación simbiótica, Derek incluso se atrevió a pensar que la forma en la que el muchacho se movía era más fluida y segura que que la de la otra, a pesar que Kira tenía más experiencia usando el sable. 

Los ojos de la chica flameaban debido a la furia de la batalla que estaba experimentando, pero los de Stiles estaban serenos mientras atacaba y retrocedía, mientras corría y esquivaba con inusitada maestría los golpes de la otra. Pero así no era como las cosas debían ser y, justo cuando el lobo cayó en esa conclusión, Stiles pareció hacerlo también. De repente sus movimientos se volvieron más mecánicos y erráticos, los golpes de Kira calaban con más fuerza y en más ocasiones que antes y el zorro masculino comenzó a tener problemas para detenerla. Hasta que, lanzando un grito que resonó fuerte en el silencio, Kira golpeó en forma vertical la katana de stiles, obligándolo a adoptar una pose defensiva, con los brazos extendidos en toda la extensión de la espada en forma horizontal, con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza inclinada en señal de sumisión. 

El viento volvió a arremolinarse alrededor de Stiles y, cuando se disipó el cuerpo del chico se desplomó sobre el piso. El ritual había terminado y Derek se apresuró sobre el cuerpo aún en el suelo de Stiles, sólo para comprobar que se encontraba bien. Alguien le pasó al lobo una cobija que él puso sobre los hombros de Stiles cuando el chico se incorporó un poco. 

Stiles tenía una mirada asombrada, no porque no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, sino porque lo sabía y no creía que lo que acababa de hacer fuera real. Cuando logró poner de pié, les dirigió a los demás una mirada burlezca. 

—Me deben un cambio de ropa nuevo —dijo. 

Sin excepción, los otros cinco se echaron a reir. 

 

Horas más tarde, acostado en el loft, Derek repasó cada detalle de esa mañana, analizó todo lo que vió y todo lo que sintió, desde la punzada de odio que sintió por Kira al verlo abrazar a Stiles, hasta el orgullo que sintió al ver la forma completa del zorro, sin dejar de lado el miedo por lo que podría pasarle y la admiración por sus movimientos. 

Pero encima de eso, la imagen que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza por más que lo intentó, fue el miembro de Stiles, meciéndose de un lado a otro. Derek se sintió, en ese momento, más jodido que en muchos años.


	10. Isaac

Si le preguntan a Lydia tal vez diría que los rubios son perfectos. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los morenos, los pelirojos o los castaños, que al fin todos son hombres y gracias a Dios que existen, pero sin duda los rubios son sus favoritos, sin importar que a veces el estereotipo de güero mamado y pendejo sea más acertado de lo que se suele creer. Pero ella es Lydia Martin, no es posible que se fije en alguien tonto, y mientras observa la barbilla cuadrada y fuerte de Jordan Parrish, la banshee no puede dejar de pensar que el oficial es más interesante de lo que aparenta. 

Mientras ambos leen una de las cientos de páginas del bestiario de los Argent para tratar de averiguar qué clase de criatura sobrenatural era, de pronto Lydia sintió una quemante necesidad de tocarlo, de acercar su cuerpo lo más posible al del oficial y regodearse de un extraño calor que sentía emanar de su cuerpo. 

Las voces en su cabeza estaban un poco más alborotadas de lo normal, pero eso no era extraño en esta situación, pues había descubierto que solía escuchar a la muerte con más claridad cuando estaba cerca de Parrish que en cualquier otro momento del día. Eso le había dado la idea de buscar en el bestiario todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que estuvieran relacionadas con la muerte y a cuál de todas pertenecía el agente. Pero la tarea estaba resultando más dura de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento, pues había cientos de criaturas sobrenaturales que se relacionaban de una u otra manera con el fin de la vida. 

—Basta —dice de pronto, cerrando su computadora en el proceso, se levanta de la silla y arrastra a Parrish de un brazo para sacarlo de la comisaría—. Es obvio que no eres un basilisco, no cacareas y nadie ha muerto por mirarte a los ojos… literalmente. 

Jordan se ríe y Lydia jura que ella es la única que ha llegado a escuchar ese sonido que hace cuando está de verdad contento. Un nuevo calor se extiende en su pecho, pero esta vez no tienen nada que ver con la aparente resistencia al fuego del hombre. 

—Quizá lo estamo enfocando mal, a lo mejor soy un Fénix. 

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, ¿recuerdas? los fénix no son invulnerables al fuego, ellos se consumen y renacen, lo que no pasó en tu caso —la pelirroja sube a su auto y lo enciende mientras espera que el otro entre—. Confía en mí, seas lo que seas, tú y yo tenemos a la muerte en común, no es bonito, pero es lo que hay. 

Parrish asiente y deja que la chica lo lleve al café que hay unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la comisaría, en donde podrán relajarse un momento antes de decidir que era hora de volver al trabajo. 

—Sería genial si fuera un fénix. 

—Pero no lo eres, deja de vivir en la fantasía. 

se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro y no frente a frente, como suele ocurrir, sino como si fueran confidentes en algún plan maestro que necesitara toda su atención. Cuando la camarera llegó, pidieron lo de siempre. Espresso para Lydia y un Capuchino frío de chocolate con menta para Parrish, porque, ya que Scott lo había invitado a formar parte de los entrenamientos, lo mejor era disfrutar de la vida y comer como si quisieras engordar en sólo unos días. La vida era maravillosa en verdad. El teléfono de Lydia sonó con el característico sonido de un mensaje. 

—Scott dice que el gimnasio de Derek está terminado, iremos esta tarde para conocerlo y comenzar a entrenar. 

—Genial —dijo una voz clara a espaldas de ellos—, así podré reencontrarme con todos al mismo tiempo. 

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo y lo siguiente que pasó fue el torbellino de cabello que hizo Lydia al levantarse a velocidad luz y estrellar su cuerpo contra el de otro rubio alto y delgado, con ojos muy azules y sonrisa seductora. 

—Isaac —gritó con la emoción de ver a su amigo luego de más de un año de ausencia —, eres un desgraciado, todo este tiempo y ni una mísera llamada. Más te vale que tengas una excusa perfecta o te juro que te lo haré pagar. 

—Supongo que yo también te extrañé. 

—¿Cuándo volviste? ¿a dónde fuiste a parar durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no regresaste cuando Chris lo hizo?

—Buenas tardes Oficial —dijo Isaac de prisa, captando la mirada ligeramente molesta del otro chico. 

—Oh, Jordan lo siento —dice la pelirroja mirando al otro de nuevo—, no creo que tenga que presentarte a Isaac ¿o sí? 

—Recuerdo vagamente haberlo visto junto con ustedes, ¿tambien eres un hombre lobo? 

—Wow, un chico directo, vaya puntazo te has conseguido Lydia. 

Ambos ríen mientras toman asiento de nuevo, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva del oficial, que no sabe por qué pero de repente se siente un poco fuera de lugar en medio de esos dos amigos y su reencuentro. 

—Sí, Isaac es un hombre lobo, pero se fue a Francia hace un tiempo, junto con Chris. 

Ninguno de los presentes tiene que preguntar hace cuánto fue que el rubio decidió marcharse, pues lo saben bien. El peso de la muerte de Allison sigue flotando entre ellos, afectándolos en los momentos en que nadie se lo espera. 

—Imagino que Stiles estará en la reunión ¿cierto? Aunque no entrene, es el mejor amigo de Scott —dice Isaac con un tono de voz que esconde más de lo que ha preguntado. 

Lydia lo mira de esa forma penetrante que usa a veces cuando logra captar una pista en un mistero particularmente difícil de resolver. Ladea la cabeza y entreabre los labios al tiempo que deja asomar un poco su lengua sin despegar los ojos de Isaac.

—No culparás a Stiles por lo de Allison ¿cierto?

Isaac no contesta de inmediato, sino que se queda viendo el grabado de la mesa, consistente en flores entrelazadas unas con otras, antes de levantar la mirada y enfrentar la mirada interrogante de Lydia. 

—No —contesta con firmeza—, pero lo hice. Cuando me fui a Francia lo único en que podía pensar era en que Allison estaba muerta porque Scott se empeñó en salvar a su amigo. Quería destrozarlo ¿sabes? quise buscar a Stiles y hacerle pagar por todo el daño que había hecho. Pero no pude porque en el fondo yo sabía que lo único que quería era venganza y que él no tenía en realidad la culpa de lo que había pasado. 

Hizo una pausa enorme, volvió a bajar la mirada y no la levantó cuando palabras volvieron a salir de su boca. 

—Me siento tan mal de haber pensado que Stiles pudo hacer algo así. Sabía que había sido el nogitsune, pero no pude sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Stiles mandando a los Oni tras de nosotros, ni la sonrisa torcida que nos dirigió cuando el cuerpo de Allison cayó al piso. Pasé meses intentando separar a ese monstruo del hiperactivo amigo de Scott —levantó entonces la mirada de nuevo, los otros dos tenían la vista clavada en él, Parrish con intensidad, Lydia con tristeza—. Lo logré ¿sabes? pero lo que en realidad me preocupa es que Stiles no me haya perdonado por culparlo. 

—¿Él sabe que lo hiciste? 

Isaac no respondió de inmediato, por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle lo que había pasado, cómo él había ido a la casa de Stiles una madrugada, en un ataque de ansiedad, y le había gritado que todo era su culpa; cómo le había echado en cara la desgracia de la manada, la muerte de Allison y el corazón roto, suyo y de Scott; cómo no paró hasta que Stiles, con la voz destrozada por el llanto, le había dicho que lo sentía y que no había momento del día en que no se culpara por lo mismo que el rubio le había echado en cara. En ese momento Isaac se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación del chico, para no volver a verlo. 

Isaac negó con la cabeza, sin despegar los ojos de la banshee, agradeciendo que ella no tuviera un super oído. 

—No te preocupes por Stiles. Él está bien aunque, en este caso, creo que él sí se sigue culpando a sí mismo por lo que pasó. Yo creo que es un imbécil por hacerlo.   
Lydia sonrió. Y luego Isaac lo hizo también. Y entonces comenzaron a reír. 

\--------------------------------------------

Stiles se sentía de maravilla, como si hubiera logrado dormir ocho horas corridas en una sóla noche. Ahora que tenía su Katana, bien resguardada de ojos de mirones, sentía que el zorro estaba completo y por lo tanto también él. Antes no podía dejar de percibir que se encontraba como vacío, que le hacía falta una parte muy importante, pero desde la madrugada de hace cuatro días que se despierta de buen humor, que siente un mejor control sobre sí mismo y que la torpeza que siempre lo acompañó ya no existía. 

Un par de veces se vió a solas con Kira para practicar juntos, y a pesar de que respetaba a la chica por ser un Kitsune más viejo que ella, aunque sólo fuera por unos meses, sentía que se contenía demasiado cuando practicaban como si ella estuviera peleando lo mejor que podía y aún así él sabía que podría derrotarla con facilidad, por lo que muchas veces tuvo que fingir una derrota para que la chica no se diera cuenta de su falta de maestría. 

Y eso era algo que Stiles sabía que provenía del Zorro, pues él jamás hubiera pensado que tendría una mayor maestría en algo (lo que sea) que cualquiera, no porque no confiara en sus habilidades, sino por simple humildad. 

La tarde de videojuegos con Scott sin duda había ayudado a mejorar su ánimo, aunque aún se sentía un poco culpable por ocultarle la verdad a su amigo. Muy dentro de él, sabía que en realidad Scott no lo culpaba por lo de Allison, e incluso él mismo se sentía mucho mejor a ese respecto, y estaba seguro que su mejor amigo no le daría la espalda cuando se enterara de su nueva condición, pero aún sentía miedo, aún había una parte de él que quería seguir manteniendo el secreto el mayor tiempo posible. 

Con esos pensamientos Stiles terminó de aparcar el Jeep en la zona reservada para el edificio de Derek. Llegaba temprano para el entrenamiento, pero estaba bien porque quería hablar un momento a solas con el lobo amargado. Además era la primera vez que asistía a un entrenamiento desde el incidente que lo mandó al hospital y quería asegurarse de haberse rociado bien con la loción que Deaton le dió y evitar explicaciones que en ese momento no le apetecía dar. 

Subió el ascensor como tantas veces antes, pero esta vez con el corazón en un puño. Desde el anterior entrenamiento, en el que Derek creyó que aún seguía enamorado de Malía, que no se hablaban. Incluso aunque el lobo había asistido al ritual de su katana, Kafuu, una vez terminado el mismo, había desaparecido e ignorado todas las veces que el chico quiso ponerse en contacto para volver a los entrenamientos, dejándole una sensación de abandono que no lograba comprender pero que le impelía a buscarlo, verlo, estar cerca de él. 

Al entrar en el Loft lo primero en lo que se fijó era en que se veía más arreglado que la última vez que estuvo ahí, que había unos cuantos sillones nuevos que apuntaban hacia una televisión enorme y que había una mesa pulida con varias sillas, cerca de la cocina, por lo que eso sólo podía ser el comedor, también había un par de libreros que estaban llenos de libros acomodados de manera que no quedaba ningún espacio libre. La impresión por los nuevos muebles de Derek se le pasó cuando se percató de la figura que le daba la espalda, mirando hacia el gran ventanal que había sido limpiado recientemente. 

—La reunión es hasta dentro de media hora —dijo Derek, sin voltearse a verlo. 

—Demonios, sabía que no me había echado suficiente loción. 

Un sonoro suspiro llenó la habitación luego del silencio del chico. Stiles vio a Derek masajeándose la nariz antes de girar el cuerpo y encarar al adolescente. 

—No, te reconocí porque escuché el ruido que hiciste al entrar pero no pude oler nada. ¿No deberías estar haciendo algo diferente en este momento? ¿no recibiste el mensaje sobre la hora en la que van a venir los demás?

—Sabes bien que sí lo recibí porque te contesté a ese mensaje. Quiero hablar contigo. 

Cuando Derek por fin se volteó Stiles notó que tenía los hombros tensos, casi como en los inicios, cuando no confiaba en ellos y se veía obligado a ayudarlos porque Scott y él no eran más que un par de adolescentes idiotas, con ínfulas de héroes que creían que podían hacerlo todo mejor que los demás. No tenía los brazos cruzados, sin embargo, ni las manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta o del pantalón, sino a los lados, y aunque estaba lejos de ser una postura relajada, por lo menos era una ganancia con respecto al Derek que habitaba en la memoria de Stiles. Pero cuando vió sus ojos por alguna razón volvió a sentirse un poco idiota y también algo dolido, pues la expresión del lobo era blanca, su rostro estaba impasible, sin dejar de que sus gestos delataran nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. 

—¿Y bien? —le dijo, con un toque muy sutil de impaciencia en la voz, un arte que debió haber perfeccionado con los años. 

—Dejaste de acompañarme a entrenar. 

—Ya tienes a Kira, no me necesitas. 

—Ya… pero no es lo mismo —Stiles bajó los ojos, sintiendo de pronto que no podía seguir mirándolo —. Ella es buena, pero siento que me contengo demasiado. Eso no me pasaba contigo y como me dijiste que me ayudarías con eso yo… pero ya no me contestas los mensajes y las llamadas y yo… 

—Tengo una vida, Stiles. 

El tono de voz con el que dijo esas palabras le sentó como un golpe en el estómago al zorro, hasta sintió que el aire se le iba. Miró hacia todos lados de la habitación, buscando un punto de apoyo, pero no lo había. Un pesado hueco en se instaló en su pecho y comenzó a sentir en el fondo de su cuerpo que su respiración iba a comenzar a volverse errática. 

—¡Claro! —trató de que sus palabras sonaran lo más normales posibles, como si lo que Derek le dijo no le hubiese afectado—. Lamento… siento haber pensado que tu… Lo siento. 

Se giró sobre su propio eje y comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia la salida. Dentro de sí, sintió al zorro clamando porque se quedara, casi exigiéndole que no dejara la conversación así, pero el dolor en su pecho se incrementó y las enormes ganas de llorar que le asaltaron fueron motivo suficiente para tratar de buscar refugio en algún otro lugar. 

—Volveré en un rato más, cuando los demás estén aquí, si no te molesta —dijo antes de casi correr a la salida. 

—¡Stiles! —el zorro escuchó que Derek gritaba su nombre pero no se detuvo, siguió su recorrido con la sensación apabullante de que era un imbécil redomado. 

 

\------------------------------------------

Derek se quedó plantado en el centro de su loft, con la mente en blanco y los músculos agarrotados. No fue muy consciente de nada durante los primeros minutos, sólo del aire que apenas y cierculaba por el lugar y de la enorme sensación de vacío que sentía rodearle con un peso más y más aplastante conforme los segundos pasaban. Hasta que dejó de escuchar los latidos de Stiles, imfórmandole que el chico se encontraba ya muy lejos de ahí, fue que el lobo se giró un poco desconcertado. Caminó con pasos vacilantes y se dejó caer sobre el recien estrenado sofá. 

—Soy un tarado —dijo a la nada que era su vida, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se las restregaba. 

La cara de Stiles había sido un poema desde su declaración tan poco afortunada, su voz se había quebrado en tantos lugares que Derek simplemente no los recordaba y los latidos de su corazón eran tan rápidos que parecían las alas de un colibrí. El rostro desfigurado por el dolor contenido, los ojos vidriosos… 

La primera lágrima no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de Derek y eso le sorprendió aún más. Podía sentir el dolor de Stiles y no entendía por qué, pero le hacía sentir una mierda por haber sido el culpable de eso. 

Lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía una excusa para haberse comportado como el imbécil que era, no una válida al menos. La verdad es que tenía miedo. 

La imagen de Stiles desnudo en medio del bosque, desplegando un poder que lo había impresionado por lo elegante, fluido y firme que se había mantenido, había terminado de despertar en Derek un deseo que hasta ese momento había estado tan metido dentro de él que ni siquiera lo había sentido hasta que se imaginó a Stiles y a su prima Malía desnudos, teniendo relaciones sexuales, tocándose sin pudor. 

La imagen lo había perseguido y atormentado por las ganas que tuvo de destrozar la garganta de la chica, pero lo de la noche del ritual había sido peor, porque la imagen ahora tenía la diferencia de que ya sabía cómo lucía el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles, ahora su infierno era mucho más real. 

Durante los siguientes días Derek había tratado de mantenerse sereno con esa situación, diciéndose que sólo era un capricho pasajero y decidió mantener al mínimo el contacto con el ya no tan adolescente mejor amigo de su Alpha, pero no había funcionado, porque cada día que no lo veía, que no se aseguraba de saber todo acerca de él, el deseo de tenerlo, de verlo y poseerlo se hacía más acuciante, al punto que su pecho dolía y su entrepierna también. 

Ver que a Stiles le habían dolido tanto las malditas palabras que se obligó a pronunciar fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora la necesidad de poseerlo se había convertido en una profunda desesperación por enmendar su error, por hacerle ver lo importante que era y por protegerlo para siempre. 

Cuando Derek se levantó del sofá dispuesto a buscar al zorro por todo el pueblo y el bosque se era necesario, tuvo que detenerse al ver a ese mismo chico entrar de nuevo en su loft, seguido de Scott, Ethan, Kira y Danny. 

Los otros tres alabaron y se burlaron a partes iguales de la nueva decoración del lugar pero Derek los ignoró pues tenía su vista clavada en el chico con lunares que evitaba a toda costa mirarle a la cara y que tenía los latidos de su corazón tan controlado que ni siquiera parecían los de él. 

Malía y Liam no tardaron en aparecer, el chico muy pegado a la coyote mientras esta trataba de apartarse un poco, y las conversaciones sobre la escula, el futuro y lo que iban a comer no se hicieron esperar. Stiles no parecía muy decidido a devolverle la mirada, aún y cuando la de Derek no se había apartado de él y cuando estuvo a punto de mandar todo a volar y salvar la distancia que los separaba para obligarlo a mirarle, se detuvo ante la llegada de Lydia y Jordan, que no habían llegado solos. 

—Isaac. 

El mundo pareció detenerse en ese momento, al sonido del nombre del rubio de ojos azules que miraba hacia todos con alegría y al mismo tiempo un deje de tristeza que parecía tatuado en su mirada. Scott se acercó, casi corriendo, al otro y dejó que sus cuerpos chocaran con fuerza en un abrazo tan apretado que le hubiese roto la espalda a alguien menos resistente. 

Derek notó que todos se acercaban a saludar a su amigo, excepto Stiles que se había quedado de piedra, mirando a Isaac con una expresión de miedo. El zorro al final tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de su propio rostro porque volvió a mostrar esa mueca de indiferencia con la que había entrado al loft la segunda vez. Derek queso matarle cuando de nuevo esquivó su mirada, pero hizo gala de todo su entrenamiento en mantenerse serio aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo y se acercó a Isaac para darle un corto abrazo y un escueto “bienvenido” que ambos sabían era lo mejor que iba a salir de sus labios. 

La última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento era a Chris Argent, entrando en su loft como si tal cosa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Isaac y mirando hacia Scott con una expresión que a las claras denotaba que había un problema muy gordo que debían resolver. 

—Scott —dijo Chris, confirmando las sospechas de Derek—. debemos hablar de algo muy importante.


	11. Marabelle

Scott miró a todos lados luego de que las palabras de Chris Argent abandonaran sus labios. Al parecer todos habían notado el tono con el que fueron dichas y todos se daban cuenta de que había una situación seria que se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos.

—Derek —dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio —¿dónde pusiste el gimnasio que nos comentaste?

—En el primer piso, detrás de la puerta que está a la derecha del elevador.

—Stiles, Lydia y tú, quédense. Los demás vayan a inspeccionar lo que Derek hizo por nosotros.

Por un momento nadie se movió, Liam miraba a todos sin entender, Kyra no parecía contenta de haber sido excluida e Ethan puso cara de molestia, pero Scott había percibido el miedo subyacente en las palabras de Chris, el ritmo contenido de su corazón, las pupilas dilatadas que hablaban de urgencia, por lo que Scott no se detuvo a considerar si hería susceptibilidades.

—Chicos, por favor —dijo de nuevo, tratando de suavizar el tono lo más posible—, ya hablaremos luego.

Los demás no tuvieron más que hacer que seguir las órdenes del alpha, a fin de cuentas es así cómo funcionaba una manada verdadera, ellos debían confiar en que su líder los mantendría a salvo. Además estaban Stiles y Lydia, que eran los más inteligentes y Derek, que podría poner en cintura al alpha en caso de ser necesario.

Scott pudo reconocer el descontento mezclado con resignación mientras el resto de la manda avanzaba hacia el elevador, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando se percató de la mirada interesada que Malía le dirigía a Isaac y que éste respondió con su acostumbrada coquetería. Una fría sensación se instaló en su estómago cuando los ojos azules del rubio se detuvieron por demasiado tiempo en los castaños de la chica y por un momento todo lo que pudo sentir fue una ligera molestia. ¿Acaso Isaac no podía hacer otra cosa que flirtear con la primera chica que se le cruzara en frente?

Le sorprendió que el rubio se quedara cuando el último de los chicos cruzó al elevador y éste cerró sus puertas, pero no dijo nada, suponiendo que él ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Con paso firme se acercó a Chris, que parecía agradecido con que hubiera alejado a la manada mientras ellos hablaban.

—Es un gusto tenerte de regreso ¿Qué va a pasar con Kate? —dijo, tratando de aligerar un poco las cosas.

Ni Chris ni Scott fueron conscientes de la manera en la que Isaac se había acercado poco a poco a donde estaban los otros tres, los miembros más destacados de la manada del chico latino. Isaac miraba directamente a Stiles, que trataba de fingir que no se daba cuenta aunque podía escuchar los pasos del rubio, lentos y titubeantes. 

—Hola Stiles —dijo Isaac con la voz un poco contenida. 

Stiles giró los ojos para posar la mirada por un segundo en los del rubio, pero luego la apartó de nuevo, como si le hubiese quemado. Isaac se sintió mal por el recibimiento, pero sabía que lo tenía bien merecido por haberse comportado de la forma en que lo hizo. Podía intentar excusarse, afirmar que todo había sido producto del dolor del momento y que todo lo que le había dicho esa noche no era verdad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Sólo le quedaba tratar de acercarse poco a poco al humano, ver si podían desarollar alguna especie de entendimiento mutuo. Cuando Stiles habló, Isaac se sorprendió de lo contenida que sonó su voz, como si intentara fingir que nada había sucedido entre ellos. 

—Isaac, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. 

—Creo que ya era hora, he estado lejos de mi manda por mucho tiempo —dijo con simplicidad, captando la sonrisa que le dirigió Scott cuando lo escuchó. 

Stiles no respondió y ni él ni Isaac fueron conscientes de la mirada que compartieron Lydia y Derek unos segundos antes de que Scott y Chris llegaran para interrumpir el reencuentro de los chicos. 

Derek le pidió a todos que se sentaran en la mesa. Isaac lo hizo junto a Chris, que tomó una de las cabeceras y Stiles se sentó junto a Lydia, alejándose lo más posible del rubio y del lobo mayor, pero al latino no le pareció importante que su mejor amigo se sentara al final cuando normalmente era de los que querían siempre estar por delante; Scott se sentó del otro lado de Chris y cuando lo hubo hecho se dirigió al hombre. 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Chris? 

Christopher miró entonces a Derek antes de empezar a soltar su discurso. 

—¿Recuerdas al wendigo que mataste hace unas semanas, aquí mismo en tu loft? 

Derek le dirigió una mirada fija y por un momento pareció que no iba a hablar, pero se obligó a soltar las palabras que tenía en la boca. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Eso es un sí, entonces —Derek no tenía una buena relación con Argent, simplemente no podía hacerlo, no importaban las treguas a las que habían llegado en algún momento de esa locura adolescente en la que los dos se habían visto envueltos. El punto era que Chris era un cazador y por si fuera poco era el hermano de la mujer que lo había traicionado, que lo había utilizado para asesinar a su familia y era el hijo del hombre que les había declarado guerra sin cuartel, pugnando por destruir a todos los de su raza. Derek no confiaba en Christopher Argent, pero era aliado de su alpha, así que lo toleraría mientras fuera necesario. El lobo no hizo comentario alguno sobre las palabras del cazador, pero asintió, consintiendo en la historia. 

—Esa misma noche los Calavera mataron a otra wendigo en el bosque de Beacon Hills. 

—La recuerdo —intervino Lydia—. Sentí su muerte, pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención. No supe cómo murió, pero pude sentir el momento en que la muerte la reclamó para sí. Lo curioso es —Lydia se detuvo, con la vista perdida en la pared más lejana— lo curioso es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Algo está sucediendo, algo relacionado con su muerte, pero no sé qué es.

—Araya y su grupo recogieron el cadáver que dejaste aquí, Derek. ¿no te pareció extraño que no estuviera? 

—¿Extrañado porque el cuerpo de una criatura sobrenatural desapareciera sin explicación? Para nada

Fue sólo un instante, pero Stiles soltó un resoplido que estaba seguro se habría convertido en una caracajada si el susodicho no estuviera molesto. Derek sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y Chris le lanzó una mirada asesina. 

—El punto es —dijo Chris, en un intento de volver a recuperar la solemnidad que la situación requería— que estos wendigos estaban marcados. 

Las caras de todos se volvieron más serias de repente. Scott estaba seguro que un alfiler haría un ruido ensordecedor de ser arrojado contra el piso en ese momento. No estaba seguro de entender las implicaciones de lo que pasaba, nunca había escuchado hablar de una criatura sobrenatural que tuviera alguna clase de marca, pero por suerte no tuvo que ser él el que demostrara su ignorancia en este mundo en el que, seamos sinceros, era todavía muy nuevo. 

—¿Qué significa eso? —dijo Lydia que parecía ser la única que estaba enfocada cien porciento en la explicación del cazador. 

—Hay un grupo de criaturas sobrenaturales que se divierte coleccionando a otras criaturas, son muy poderosos y se consideran a sí mismos una especie de ganaderos, que capturan a otros seres y los obligan a trabajar para ellos. 

—Brujos —dijo Derek, luego de haber entendido bien lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Chris asintió con una cabezada, pero aún había una sombra en sus ojos que Scott no pudo identificar, era como si su preocupación fuera más allá de lo que les estaba diciendo. 

—Es una práctica relativamente nueva, los brujos nunca tuvieron esa clase de poder hasta hace algunos cientos de años. Doblegar la voluntad de un ser sobrenatural no es tan fácil como con la de los humanos. 

—Un minuto, un minuto —dijo Stiles— ¿me estás diciendo que hay allá afuera tipos que tienen a su propio ejército de seres sobrenaturales? 

Scott sintió una corriente eléctrica nada agradable recorriendo su espalda ante tal imagen. por un momento se imaginó Beacon Hills siendo asediado por un grupo de wendigos, berserkes, hombres lobo y quién sabía qué otras cosas, todos esperando el momento en que su manada, los únicos protectores del lugar, se distrajera lo suficiente para abalanzarse sobre ellos y destruirlos. 

—No, un brujo no puede controlar a más de una decena de seres sobrenaturales. El poder no es ilimitado, aunque sí es fuerte. La marca que encontramos pertenece a una bruja muy antigua, que ya existía antes de que los cazadores comenzaramos a agruparnos para atrapar a las criaturas sobrenaturales. Su nombre es Marabelle. 

—¿Qué tan antigua? —Preguntó Stiles.   
—Varios cientos de años. 

\--------------------

Genial, esto era simplemente genial. Stiles estaba en medio de una crisis sobrenatural, aún no aprendía a controlar sus impulsos y entrenar le estaba resultando difícil, por no mencionar cómo su corazón no se había detenido desde el momento en que salió corriendo del loft cuando había decidido ir a enfrentar a Derek. Encima de todo ahora había una bruja intentando joderles la vida un poco más. A veces odiaba su pueblo con ganas. 

Con el rabillo del ojo trató de observar a Derek lo mejor que pudo sin parecer muy obvio. Las palabras que le dijo y más que nada el tono con el que las pronunció le habían dolido, aunque no podía culpar al lobo por haberse hartado de él. Podía entender que Derek tuviera una vida, cosas mucho mejores que hacer con su tiempo que ayudar a un chiquillo hormonal a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Seguramente él ya estaba cansado de hacer de niñera de adolescentes molestos. 

Por otro lado la idea de tener a Isaac merodeando de nuevo no le hacía mucha gracia. Aún recordaba con miedo el momento en que lo vió colarse a su cuarto por la ventana, con los ojos destellando en amarillo, al borde de su propio control para gritarle lo mucho que había jodido su vida. Fue mucho más aterrador que tener a Derek amenazándolo de muerte constantemente, o Peter cuando lo secuestró. Odió con ganas que el chico lo culpara, no porque no lo entendiera sino porque él mismo ya estaba haciéndolo sin ninguna ayuda. 

Ahora no sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas, había un nuevo espíritu habitando su cuerpo y cuando el rubio lo descubriera seguramente lo mataría para evitarse otro episodio como el anterior. Mejor no pensar en eso por ahora. 

Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hasta donde estaba Derek, quien parecía demasiado afectado por lo que había dicho Chris, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón. Sus brazos estaban tensos y su playera de tirantes dejaba ver los marcados músculos que siempre lo habían caracterizado; el ceño fruncido de esa manera tan particular que lo volvía loco por no poder comprenderlo algunas veces. Derek era hermoso y el pensamiento hizo que Stiles se planteara cuáles eran de hecho sus prioridades. Había una bruja a la que debían derrotar, en eso debía enfocarse. Además sus pensamientos sólo se debían a que era un adolescente con ganas de sexo y Derek estaba bueno. Sin duda era eso. 

—¿Marabelle? —dijo Derek — ¿La bruja de los cuentos?   
—¿Cuentos? —en su mente, Stiles agradeció que fuera Scott el que hiciera la pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza en cuanto Derek habló. No es que lo temiera sólo no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con el otro en este momento. 

—Mi madre solía contarnos cuentos acerca de una poderosa bruja que había decidido destruir a los hombres lobos. Al final siempre era ahuyentada de alguna manera. 

—Supongo que tus ancestros debieron de haber convertido su recuerdo en mito con el paso del tiempo. Lo cierto es que Marabelle estuvo muy activa durante los primeros años en los que apareció, para después replegarse y mandar a sus seguidores a hacer el trabajo con el que comenzó a hacerse conocida. 

—¿Qué trabajo? 

—Cazar hombres lobo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los lobos presentes, por lo menos los que no conocían los datos que Chris estaba lanzando, léase Scott y Derek. Stiles, como siempre que algo captaba su atención, comenzó a cuestionar al cazador. 

—¿Es una bruja que además es cazadora? 

Chris lo miró directamente por unos segundos. Su mirada azul chocó con la de Stiles en una mueca de reticencia, como si no estuviera seguro de querer compartir más información, o como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo. El cazador soltó un suspiro y luego continuó, aunque pareció que cada palabra le costaba un mundo pronunciarla. 

—Marabelle es la fundadora de las agrupaciones de cazadores. Si nosotros existimos es porque ella fue la primera en agruparnos. 

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué interés podría tener una bruja en enseñarles a los humanos cómo cazar criaturas sobrenaturales? ¿no es contraproducente?

—Marabelle ya era demasiado poderosa como para no temer a los humanos que entrenó. Además tienes que tener en cuenta el contexto en el que apareció, en la Francia de mediados de 1700; en una pequeña comunidad llamada Gévadou. 

Derek se movió de manera incómoda en su silla antes de soltar lo que estaba pensando.   
—La Bestia de Gévadou —Chris asintió con una seca cabezada. 

No hubo necesidad de que Chris explicara a qué se estaba refiriendo, hasta Scott sabía lo que había pasado en Gévadou, formaba parte de la historia de los lobos y de los Argent, así que no había manera de que alguien no lo supiera. 

—Con todo el miedo que estaba generando por la Bestia, Marabelle convenció a un grupo de personas de que el monstruo era un hombre lobo y les enseñó lo que necesitaban saber para poder matarlo. Las familias más prominentes entre los cazadores somos descendientes de ese grupo. 

—¿Y aún siguen manteniendo el contacto con ella? ¿Sabes por qué razón mandó a esos wendigos a Beacon Hills? 

Chris negó con la cabez. 

—Los cazadores dejamos de relacionarnos con Marabelle cuando nos dimos cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que tenía. Al principio todo estaba bien, los hombres y mujeres aprendían las mejores formas de atrapar criaturas sobrenaturales y comenzaron a ganar reputación por toda Europa, creían que liberaban al mundo de un mal que jamás debió existir. Pero después Marabelle comenzó a dirigir a sus cazadores contra personas inocentes, niños que aún no habían cometido ningún crimen o incluso seres humanos cuyo único pecado fue hacer preguntas de más. El momento en el que la relación se cortó de manera definitiva fue cuando Marabelle masacró a una pequeña familia en la que uno de los hijos había sido mordido. Los padres se opusieron a que los cazadores mataran al niño y lo ocultaron, así que la bruja se deshizo de ellos sin ningún tipo de piedad. 

—Cruzó una línea que los demás no estuvieron dispuestos a seguir —dijo Lydia, a lo que Chris asintió. 

—Nos dividimos y nos dispersamos por el mundo, jurando que sólo daríamos caza a aquellos lo merecieran. Fue entonces cuando el Código de los cazadores fue establecido. Marabelle siguió su camino, pero reapareció varios años después comandando un séquito de criaturas sobrenaturales que se encargaban de cumplir todas sus órdenes sin chistar. Y cuando los cazamos, comenzamos a ver las marcas que indicanban propiedad, un hechizo que la bruja no sabía cómo realizar cuando los cazadores aún estaban unidos a ella, pero que sin duda aprendió cuando se separaron. 

Chris pasó la mirada por toda la mesa, deteniéndose un poco más en Scott. Por mucho tiempo vió al ya no tan adolescente como una piedra en su camino, como un animalito demasiado molesto del que le habría gustado deshacerse, pero que no pudo porque su hija lo tomó como mascota. Ahora ella no estaba y aunque en un principio llegó a culpar a esa panda de niñatos por el asesinato de su hija, lo cierto es que ese sentimiento no le duró mucho tiempo. No cuando decidió semiadoptar a uno de ellos. 

Isaac había sido como un vaso de agua fresca luego de una larga caminata bajo un sol implacable. No lo consideraba su hijo, pero la relación que se había formado entre ellos era más intensa que cualquier lazo que haya establecido con otra persona, más allá de su esposa y su hija. 

—Ni Araya ni yo sabemos qué es lo que planeó Marabelle al enviar esos wendigos a Beacon Hills, demasiado lejos de donde suele operar la bruja, pero no los dejaremos solos. Por eso estoy de vuelta, para pelear a su lado si es necesario. 

Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero todos los ahí presentes exudaron gratitud por cada poro de su cuerpo. 

____________________________________

 

Cuando la reunión terminó Stiles trató de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo, primero alejándose hasta un rincón esperando que todos bajaran al primer piso y segundo, cuando ya no quedaba nadie, se escabulló hasta que estuvo bien resguardado en la seguridad de su habitación. 

Se sentía bastante cobarde pero en ese preciso momento no podía estar más tiempo cerca de Isaac o Derek. Aunque le repateara el trasero, se sentía culplable con el rubio y resentido con el mayor. 

Por su puesto debió haber previsto que no iba a lograr escabullirse con tanta facilidad, así que cuando escuchó la madera de su ventana ser golpeada al cerrarsa ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para saber quién era el que se había colado en su cuarto. 

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo con la voz más desapegada posible. 

Sólo le respondió el silencio, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, con Derek Hale los silencios podían ser demasiado elocuentes. 

—¿Pasarás el resto de la tarde viéndome? Te doy permiso de tomar una foto. 

—Mi memoria es mejor. 

Stiles se giró en su cama para ver al moreno con su mejor mueca sarcástica. 

—No sabía que ahora te interesara mirarme, esta mañana no parecía que hubiera suficientes lugares donde poner tu vista para evitar poner tus ojos sobre los míos. 

—Esta mañana estaba siendo irracional. 

Stiles se rió sin humor. 

—Lo siento. No quise decirte todo lo que te dije hace rato, es sólo que… 

Derek guardó silencio y Stiles quiso ahorcarlo para obligarlo a continuar hablando. Se había disculpado con él y el adolescente estaba seguro que había sido la primera vez que pasaba en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pero lo que de verdad le importaba es que Derek estaba volviendo a actuar de forma amigable con él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. 

—¿Es sólo qué...?

Trató de animarlo a seguir hablando, pero el hombre lobo bajó la vista con una mueca avergonzada. Parecía un cachorro apaleado y Stiles sintió una extraña mezcla entre pena y ternura. 

—Te ayudaré de nuevo, ven a verme cuando estés listo y entonces… 

Esta vez no fue él el que dejó de hablar, sino Stiles el que lo interrumpió. El momento en que sus labios se tocaron fue como un hechizo que hizo que todo alrededor de Stiles desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Sólo estaba él, aferrado a los poderosos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, y su propia determinación a no cortar el beso, sin importar qué tan mal podría terminar si no lo hacía pronto. 

Fue un pequeño instante el que pasó Stiles sobre los labios de Derek, sin mover los suyos, sólo presionando los otros, pero cuando se separó fue como si hubiera pasado toda una vida sin que se diera cuenta. Stiles se dió cuenta que facilmente podría dejar al mundo girar con tranquilidad si tuviera esos labios sobre los suyos todo el tiempo. 

Derek tenía los ojos cerrados, no los había abierto en varios minutos, tiempo en el que Stiles había permanecido callado, esperando el momento en que el hombre lobo se dignara a encararlo de nuevo y romperle la cara por haberse atrevido a besarlo sin su consentimiento. 

Cuando Derek abrió los ojos Stiles se dió cuenta de que eran de color azul y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal en menos de un segundo. la mirada que le dirigía el hombre frente a él era tan intensa que Stiles se sentía hipnotizado, incapaz de apartar los ojos a pesar de saber que muy probablemente debería de considerarse hombre muerto. Entonces Derek eliminó la distancia que los separaba, tomó en sus manos el rostro del adolescente y le devolvió el beso. Con la boca abierta, con la lengua del moreno colándose sin permiso en la boca del menor, con las manos aferrando su cuello de una manera tierna pero firme. Cuando Stiles se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo pudo entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello del otro, aferrar unos cuantos mechones y rogar a todos los dioses para que no se le escapara de los labios el jadeó menos varonil de su repertorio.


End file.
